Fausse Paix
by Ekurea
Summary: Un an après la bataille finale contre Easter, la paix semble être revenue. Mais la paix est-elle vraiment telle que nous l'imaginions ? Tandis que les ex-Gardiens perdent la tête et s'emmêlent dans leurs sentiments contradictoires, une sombre menace semble se profiler à l'horizon...
1. Prologue

Ce n'est pas encore terminé. Les problèmes, les ennuis, tout cela n'a jamais disparu. Désormais, il ne reste qu'une guerre inévitable qui se prépare dans les ténèbres. Personne ne la voit mais elle se profile à l'horizon. Toujours plus proche. Elle est là, elle susurre des menaces de mort dans l'ombre, elle s'immisce dans les âmes pour tuer petit à petit.

Mais peut-être, au bout du tunnel, un espoir, imprenable. L'Embryon. Pur, innocent, parfait. La paix qu'on ne peut pas prendre, même si on court toujours pour la rattraper, même si on tend les bras, même si nos doigts l'effleurent à peine.. L'Embryon part toujours.

Sauf que la paix n'est qu'un appui face à la vie, en réalité il n'y a pas et n'a jamais eu de paix. Ce n'était qu'une illusion engendrée par les sentiments humains.

Malgré cela, la lutte pour trouver la paix a toujours existé, elle a provoqué des milliers de morts, des douleurs inimaginables et un désespoir sans fin. Elle a été inutile, futile, elle a crée un monde chaotique.

Mais l'Embryon est invisible pour les cœurs impurs. Il ne se montre que pour l'être parfait. Il renie les humains qui se remettent à leur propre destin. Sauf que personne ne peut échapper aux lignes de sa fatalité. Même pas l'humain parfait. C'est un cercle vicieux.

L'horrible réalité sur cette prétendue paix vous attend, sournoise et sadique. Elle vous mentira, vous rendra fou, vous possédera et tuera votre cœur, alors laissez-moi vous donner un conseil :

Ne faites confiance à personne et surtout ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences, Chara Masters.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Si j'avais deviné que la paix n'était qu'une illusion.. J'aurai.. J'aurai pu éviter leurs morts. J'aurai pu changer leur destin, je le sais. Parce que j'étais.. Le Joker.**_

Le soleil brûlant brillait d'une douce lumière apaisante, réchauffant l'air de ce matin d'avril. Les rues étaient désertes et seule la faible brise annihilait le silence matinal. Les pâles pétales roses des cerisiers s'envolaient lentement, comme s'ils dansaient avec une légèreté sans égal, pour ensuite se poser délicatement sur le sol froid.

Des pas précipités en écrasèrent quelques-uns, tandis que de nouveaux pétales atterrissaient par terre. Une jeune fille courait rapidement sans se préoccuper de beau spectacle qui l'entourait. Elle avait de beaux cheveux d'une couleur peu commune, du même rose que ses fleurs décorant les arbres au printemps. Ses magnifiques yeux, qui semblaient refléter un coucher de soleil d'après cet ambré intense qu'ils arboraient, se dirigèrent machinalement sur sa droite. Son joli visage se tourna vers les arbres en fleur tandis qu'elle ralentissait peu à peu sa course effrénée. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres brillantes et l'adolescente observa d'un air attendri les cerisiers, reprenant en même temps un peu d'énergie. Elle amena sans s'en apercevoir ses doigts fins vers son pendentif, un cadenas de la forme d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Les feuilles étaient taillées dans du diamant, qui brillait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, dû aux rayons du soleil levant. Sa main se resserra un peu plus sur le bijou qu'elle avait hérité trois ans auparavant. « Donnez l'Humpty Lock au Joker qui arrivera avec trois Shugo Charas » Elle répéta à voix basse la consigne donnée par le premier Roi des Gardiens, sans avoir quitté son beau sourire qui l'embellissait. Le vent fouetta gentiment son visage alors qu'un sentiment de légèreté s'infiltrait en elle. _Je suis le Joker._

Amu Hinamori relâcha ensuite l'Humpty Lock et laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps tandis qu'elle contemplait encore une dernière fois le paysage qui s'offrait sans honte à elle. Le ciel arborant encore différentes nuances orangées devenait de plus en plus bleu, le temps continuant son cours sans jamais s'arrêter. Le temps demeurait éternellement incontrôlable, il était libre pour toujours, échappant aux contraintes du monde à jamais.

« Un an a passé depuis la bataille finale contre Easter. »

Amu inspira posément alors qu'elle se mit à marcher d'un pas tranquille, laissant derrière elle les arbres, leurs branches havanes tournées vers elle. Elle défroissa d'un geste expert sa jupe verte à carreaux et desserra un peu plus sa cravate au même motif. Son uniforme n'était pas vraiment différent de celui de l'Académie Seiyo, qu'elle avait abandonné l'année précédente, mis à part la couleur rouge qui était devenue verte. De loin, la Amu Hinamori Cool and Spicy ne semblait pas différente. Elle avait toujours ce charme qui faisait balbutier les plus téméraires et taire les langues de vipère. Cependant, Amu avait beaucoup grandi en une année entière, ses beaux cheveux dépassant enfin ses épaules et quelques aspects de son visage ayant changé. Son visage enfantin s'était lentement transformé pour laisser deviner une magnifique adolescente.

L'ex-Joker repoussa une mèche rebelle qui lui zébrait la vue et continua d'avancer de façon flegmatique. Ses grands yeux ambrés fixaient le vide, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

« Le monde est en paix.. Elle stoppa sa pensée, ses cheveux chatouillant la fine peau de sa joue. Avec un soupir contrarié, elle passa une mèche derrière son oreille. J'aimerai que la vie soit toujours comme cela. »

Elle songea à ce rêve puéril, enfantin, irréalisable, avec un étrange goût amer, comme si elle se mentait à elle-même. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, comme si elle oubliait quelque chose d'important qui pourrait bien tout changer. Amu fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, l'air perdu. _La paix est belle et bien là._

« Tu rêves, Amu-chan ? » Lança une voix, sur le point de muer.

L'intéressée se retourna vivement, se figeant totalement, les yeux brillants d'une lueur interrogative. Un bel adolescent, habillé d'un uniforme noir assorti au sien, la regardait d'un air bienveillant, son regard orangé la couvant entièrement. Ses longs cheveux d'un bleu foncé, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, suivaient le sens du vent alors qu'il s'avançait vers Amu, pliant un peu ses genoux pour arriver à sa hauteur. Sa tête pivota sur le côté tandis qu'un doux sourire éclairait son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » Demanda gentiment Nagihiko Fujisaki en tendant sa main vers Amu, comme pour l'inciter à se confier.

Sans hésitation, Amu déposa sa main dans celle dans son ami en le fixant intensément du regard. Elle trouvait Nagihiko tellement mature, agissant presque comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il était toujours là pour l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin, il avait toujours agi comme cela avec elle. Il ressemblait alors dans ses moments-là à l'autre ex-Valet, Kukai Sôma. L'image d'un adolescent aux cheveux roux et aux yeux pétillants de malice lui arracha un sourire. Pour en revenir au fils des Fujisaki, Nagihiko était toujours à l'écoute des autres, toujours de bon conseil. Il n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis dès qu'ils en avaient besoin, tout comme sa sœur jumelle, Nadeshiko. Laissant ses pensées dériver vers sa meilleure amie, Amu se mit à se demander si elle la reverrait un jour. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la danseuse était partie faire le tour du monde dans l'espoir de s'améliorer. La nostalgie serra un instant le cœur d'Amu, son regard voilé par une tristesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler avec de moins en moins de volonté. Dans des moments comme cela, l'ex-Reine partie aurait pu l'aider, Amu en était certaine.. Mais elle avait Nagihiko pour la conseiller, désormais.

« Amu-chan ? Insista son ami, serrant doucement la main d'Amu, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux que Nadeshiko, la même expression, exactement la même.. Pendant une interminable seconde, Amu eut un affreux doute. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer pendant que de folles idées traversaient son esprit embrumé. Nagihiko et Nadeshiko seraient-ils une seule et même personne ? Cela paraissait invraisemblable mais.. Amu s'était déjà faite la réflexion et même s'ils étaient jumeaux, leur regard .. Leur regard compréhensif était identique. _Non, non.. Impossible,_ se dit-elle, _il me l'aurait dit. On me l'aurait dit._ Amu-chan ? Répéta-t-il, son regard reflétant désormais l'inquiétude. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? »

Dans un frisson et une longue expiration, Amu revint à la réalité et prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement. Sa main reposait dans celle de Nagihiko et elle avait dangereusement approché son visage du sien, hypnotisée par son regard ambré ressemblant à s'y méprendre au sien. Leurs visages.. Si près.. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau et entendait sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Personne.. Personne ne l'avait plus approchée de la sorte depuis des mois. Une sueur froide traversa lentement son dos. Elle délogea rapidement sa main tandis qu'elle reculait en balbutiant.

« R-Rien ! Elle tourna la tête pour éviter le regard interrogatif de Nagihiko, les joues rouges de honte. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié vis à vis de Nagihiko mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Je fais toujours des gaffes, s'en voulut mentalement Amu d'un air désolé.

\- Nous sommes meilleurs amis, Amu-chan, tu peux tout me dire, tenta Nagihiko d'une voix étrangement hésitante, absolument tout. _Tout, même si ça concerne mon secret._ Il supporta sans broncher le regard perçant de son amie, qui ouvrit enfin la bouche pour lui répondre, la mine soudain triste.

\- Easter n'est plus, même les œufs X ont disparu peu après, la paix est là. La paix est là.. Répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.. Tout est trop.. » Amu humecta ses lèvres sèches tandis qu'elle cherchait le mot qui définirait ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Ses pensées étaient trop entremêlées, des souvenirs futiles resurgissaient dans son esprit sans prévenir, d'autres si chers à ses yeux s'enfuyaient dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire.

Le mot jaillit de la bouche d'un Nagihiko soulagé malgré lui. _Mon secret est intact._

« Parfait. Amu hocha immédiatement la tête, surprise qu'ils soient tous les deux sur la même longueur d' n'est-ce pas ce qu'on voulait ? L'interrogea-t-il sérieusement d'une voix de plus en plus rauque, observant Amu, qui baissa les yeux, comme si elle se sentait coupable. En détruisant la seule menace qui nous faisait face, Easter, nous savions que rien ne viendrait nous troubler ensuite, mis à part les œufs X, qui ont effectivement disparu.. Soudain pris de nostalgie, Nagihiko se rappela de ses heures passées à chasser les œufs X avec les autres Gardiens, à l'adrénaline qui cela procurait et du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à rendre le monde heureux. Mais tout cela était terminé, désormais. Nous pouvons maintenant vivre tranquillement nos vies en compagnie de nos Shugo Charas, pour enfin trouver qui nous sommes réellement.. Il haussa un peu le ton alors que le vent soufflait, emportant sa voix. Rien ne peut nous atteindre désormais, Amu-chan, ne t'en fais pas. Et si jamais quelque chose arriverait, je serai là. Nous serons là. »

Amu releva timidement les yeux, touchée par le discours de Nagihiko. _Je ne suis plus seule._ L'aînée des Hinamori était entourée d'amis fidèles, elle avait osé oublier. Des amis qui seront toujours là pour l'aider à se relever quand elle trébuchera, pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle se blessera, pour la conseiller quand elle se trompera et pour la faire sourire lorsqu'elle pleurera.

« Merci Nagihiko-kun, chuchota-t-elle assez faiblement pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à l'entendre. Amu détestait avoir tant de fierté mais elle n'osait pas le remercier plus fort. Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être laissée aller aussi facilement. Elle était celle qui avait crée cette paix dont elle se méfiait tant. Parce que.. Parce que Tadase.. Un goût désagréable dans la bouche, Amu cessa immédiatement de songer au blond. Ce n'était pas le moment. _Et ça ne le sera jamais.._ Elle se devait d'être comme d'habitude, pleine d'énergie et souriante. _Heureuse._ Elle sourit donc à son ami qui l'observait avec un calme apparent. C'est l'heure d'y aller ! » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte en se retournant, tentant de dissimuler les larmes salées qui lui montaient mielleusement aux yeux. Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pensa-t-elle en serrant sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de hurler de tristesse. _Heureuse.. Heureuse.. Je suis.. Heureuse. Je le dois.._

Nagihiko demeura quelques instants à sa place, regardant Amu s'éloigner de lui petit à petit, le pas bizarrement chancelant. Il voulut lever le bras pour l'atteindre mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la rejoindre _. Comme.. L'Embryon._ Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit tandis que son amie continuait sa route loin de lui. _Toujours plus loin.. Toujours plus.._ Devait-il lui avouer son secret ? Devait-il annoncer à Amu qu'il était en réalité Nadeshiko, l'ex-reine partie étudier la danse deux ans auparavant ? Qu'il n'était qu'un menteur jouant avec ses émotions, ses souvenirs, son amitié ? A nouveau et de plus en plus souvent, les remords hantèrent Nagihiko qui tenta de les repousser, les dents douloureusement serrées et ses yeux dorés grands ouverts. _Un jour, elle saura ta vraie nature, et ce jour-là, elle te détestera de toute son âme, elle te reniera, elle t'enverra croupir seul, loin, très loin d'elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de tes mensonges, menteur, menteur !_ L'adolescent se mit à trembler et passa sa main sur son visage en fermant les yeux, soudain anéanti par le désespoir. Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi cette petite voix avait la même voix que son ange aux ailes coupées.. Rima Mashiro? Nagihiko savait parfaitement que la fille, à qui il vouait des sentiments tellement confus et incohérents, serait plus que capable de lui dire cela, d'une façon si horrible qu'il se mettrait à culpabiliser. Il se haïssait tellement, lui et son secret. Rima avait totalement raison, comme toujours. Il n'était qu'un menteur. Et si Amu l'apprenait, elle.. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il ne pourrait rien y faire . _Menteur, menteur.. Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur !_ Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, ne pouvant supporter ces ténèbres vicieuses qui tournaient autour de lui, toujours là dans l'attente du moment où il s'effondrera de désolation. _Menteur, menteur._

D'un geste raide, les épaules affaissées par le poids de son secret et de ses futurs conséquences, il allait rejoindre Amu mais s'arrêta alors que le vent glacé lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille d'une voix familière. La voix à la fois douce et douloureuse du Joker.

« Merci Nagihiko-kun. »

Celui-ci plissa les yeux jusqu'à que sa vue se trouble et observa de ses yeux dorés son amie de dos. Il eut soudain l'envie irrésistible de pleurer, méchamment assailli par ses tourments. Il n'était vraiment pas digne de ses remerciements, il ne trouvait pas être d'une quelconque aide pour son amie, bien au contraire.. _Je.. Je suis horrible._ Il se répugnait. L'adolescent souffrait tellement qu'il en avait la nausée. Comment aurait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'un simple mensonge pouvait avoir cet effet-là ? Il risquait de perdre son amie la plus chère à cause de ce foutu secret. _C'est tellement injuste._ Nagihiko n'avait jamais souhaité mentir à ses amis chaque jour en se faisant passer pour une fille aux yeux de tous, à jouer la gentille petite reine des Gardiens qui cuisinait de délicieux biscuits. Même si depuis le temps il s'y était habitué, désormais il ne se voyait plus endosser ce rôle. Il était juste un garçon à qui on avait forcé à aimer la danse, quitte à abandonner le basket, son sport de prédilection. Le basket-ball était sa véritable passion, il aimait sentir la balle orange entre ses longs doigts, il aimait courir à en perdre haleine, il aimait hurler de joie avec son équipe lorsqu'il marquait un panier. Mais il appréciait aussi la sensation que tout son corps ressentait lorsqu'il effectuait ses pas de danse, la grâce extraordinaire dont il faisait preuve alors que son corps perdait peu à peu de légèreté, la musique résonnant dans ses oreilles, ses yeux clos, ses jambes bougeant toutes seules dans un ballet élégant, comme un automatisme, à force de répéter des heures et heures durant les mêmes chorégraphies. Sauf que la danse regorgeait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il en fasse un jour son métier. Il ne sera jamais danseur, il en était plus que persuadé. Car il en avait décidé autrement. A bas les traditions des Fujisaki, il les disloquerait avec haine jusqu'à qu'elles ne deviennent que des cendres grisâtres. _Menteur, menteur._

« Tais-toi un peu ma reine, ou qui que ce soit, soupira Nagihiko d'une voix traînante, d'un coup lassé de tous ses ennuis. Cesse de me contredire pour une fois, rajouta-t-il, murmurant doucement en fermant lentement les yeux.

\- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Lança une voix railleuse. Nagihiko n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier l'identité de son interlocutrice. Il avait entendu le bruit de ses petits pas marchant délicatement sur le sol, sa faible respiration calme et le bruit que faisaient ses longs cheveux blonds lorsque la fille les recoiffait d'un geste désinvolte. Aucun doute, c'était bien Rima Mashiro qui s'approchait de l'adolescent sans se presser, en conservant une certaine distance entre leurs deux personnes. Cet infime détail, étrangement, attristait Nagihiko sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il aurait voulu sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, entendre son souffle régulier, se laisser chatouiller la peau par ses fins cheveux blonds. Mais il savait bien qu'il était haï de la fille à cause de son mensonge qui affectait Amu, malgré tout Rima ne pourrait pas l'éviter pour toujours ! Se raccrochant du mieux qu'il put à cette idée, il reprit de l'assurance.

« Qui sait ? Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux, son regard malicieusement tourné vers la fille aux cheveux ocrés à ses côtés, habillée du même uniforme que l'ex-Joker. Elle ignora royalement Nagihiko en fixant Amu, les sourcils froncés. Interloquée, il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil vers son amie qui avançait aveuglément devant elle, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Quelque chose cloche, marmonna alors Rima en se rapprochant instinctivement de Nagihiko, qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris pas le geste de la reine. Il sentait le contact de leurs bras l'un contre l'autre et son corps se raidit à cette sensation nouvelle. Je sens d'ici les ondes néfastes. » Ajouta-t-elle du bout des lèvres, ne cessant d'observer de son beau regard ambré sa meilleure amie, qui s'immobilisa soudain, les poings rageusement serrés.

 _ **J'aurai dû me méfier..**_

Amu planta ses longs ongles contre ses paumes sans faire attention aux petites coupures que son geste provoquait. Elle ressentait de plus en plus ce lourd poids contre son cœur déchiré, l'interdisant de respirer convenablement. La peur la paralysait totalement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à son Roi, Tadase Hotori. Il avait semblé si différent lorsqu'il était venu chez elle quelques jours auparavant, ne répétant que d'une voix éteinte : « Elle est morte » Tadase, son Roi, son prince, son ami, qui était toujours là pour la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Malgré tout, il agissait toujours avec un manque de tact flagrant lorsqu'il était question de leur relation. _Plus que des amis, mais moins que des amants. Autant ne rien dire, dans ce cas-là._ Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas les sentiments d'Amu de subsister. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, son Prince si calme, si gentil, si royal. Le voir aussi détruit et haineux avait achevé le cœur déjà à vif de la jeune Chara Master au regard voilé par la tristesse.

Elle entendit Nagihiko l'interpeller mais elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de resserrer ses dents quitte à avoir mal. Rima mêla à son tour sa voix aigu à celle du Valet, une voix empreinte d'une grande inquiétude mal dissimulée. Mais l'adolescente ne descella pas ses douces lèvres. Amu ne voulait pas qu'ils s'immiscent dans ses problèmes, dieu seul savait comment réagiraient l'ex-Reine et l'ex-Valet en voyant un Tadase à moitié fou qui rejetterait la faute de son malheur sur Ikuto. Ils tenteraient sûrement de le raisonner mais Amu avait déjà essayé de nombreuses fois, sans l'ombre d'un succès. Désormais, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que tout ce dont Tadase avait besoin était du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Rima soupira, découragée, en cessant d'appeler son amie qui ne bronchait pas. Elle inspira alors longuement tandis qu'un affreux mal de tête commençait à l'assaillir de toute part. _Je.. Il faut que je lui dise._ Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air en se calmant peu à peu, comme si elle se préparait à partager une importante décision. La Reine sentit son corps se crisper en tirant la manche de la veste de Nagihiko, qui retint son souffle, étonné. Elle tourna son regard sérieux vers lui et il se sentit doucereusement défaillir. _Je ne peux vraiment pas lui résister_ , pensa-t-il en se voulant amer, sans y parvenir. Il plongea alors ses yeux d'or dans ceux de Rima, en souhaitant puérilement ne jamais en ressortir.

« Le temps des secrets doit s'achever. » Chuchota-t-elle simplement en relâchant sa manche avec une sorte d'impertinence insupportable. Son visage angélique était demeuré froid tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots que redoutait tant Nagihiko. La lueur de ses yeux était restée la même, une lueur glaciale comme une lame qui déchirerait sauvagement la chair. Cette lueur qui fixait calmement Nagihiko, ne redoutant pas le moins du monde sa réaction imminente. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour la refermer, les yeux grands ouverts fixant un point derrière la collégienne. _Comme ça, tu ne seras plus un menteur_ , chuchota de nouveau la voix. _Tu seras.._

« Je serais ? Murmura-t-il avec hâte, ignorant l'air surpris de Rima, qui plissa ensuite les yeux, songeuse.

 _\- Tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'une chimère déchue, un souvenir oublié, un ami félon._ »

La lèvre inférieure de Nagihiko se mit à trembloter faiblement, ce que Rima remarqua en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donna une expression sévère. _Que diable a ce menteur ? Pourquoi, à l'aube du printemps, tout le monde ne cesse de penser à leurs pires douleurs ? Et surtout.. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ?_ Rima ne savait plus, elle ne rappelait plus, elle n'avait aucune réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait. Rima déglutit avec peine en apercevant les yeux de Nagihiko briller. A cause d'elle. L'ex-Reine ne devait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« Hé, allons voir ce qui arrive à Amu ! Dit-elle un peu trop brusquement, avec un enjouement forcé qui échappa à un Nagihiko perdu. Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle lâcha un long soupir dépité et se pencha pour chercher la main moite de l'adolescent, qui sursauta en reprenant enfin ses esprits. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir sa main dans celle de la fille qui le détestait tant qu'elle se mit à courir vers le Joker figé de peur. _Rima ? Courir ?_ Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Nagihiko se laissa emporter en avant et trébucha, coupant net l'élan de Rima, qui fut alors ramenée en arrière contre son gré. L'ex-Valet eut juste le temps de se relever – il lâcha sans s'en apercevoir la main de Rima - pour ensuite attraper les épaules de la fille, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber sur lui. Il soupira de soulagement et relâcha la pression de ses mains sur ses petites épaules. La Reine se tourna alors furieusement vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Ça y est, t'es redevenu toi-même ? » Lui cracha-t-elle au visage, la voix emplie de honte.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se retourna pour rejoindre Amu, toujours immobile alors que le vent se remit à soupirer, faisant s'envoler quelques pétales perdus. Nagihiko vit Rima considérer sa main d'un air songeur, avant de souffler de mépris. Le garçon observa à son tour sa main d'un œil perplexe. Il se sentit alors rougir. Au contact de la peau de Rima, il avait senti dans tout son corps des petits picotements, il avait été aussi frappé par la froideur et la douceur de sa petite main d'une pâleur inquiétante. _Ce n'était pas désagréable._

Malgré lui, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage tandis qu'il suivait lentement Rima. Il la scruta du regard, fixant sa masse de cheveux suivre le sens du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus. Une pensée vint alors le frapper violemment. _Elle est l'ange qui m'a sauvé des ces ténèbres qui m'emprisonnent.. Mais elle est aussi celle qui les manie dans l'ombre._ La gorge sèche, il ferma les yeux à cette pensée néfaste. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas.

Rima ralentit sa marche lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur de son amie. Inquiète, elle posa une main sur son épaule tremblante, la lueur des ses yeux dorés brillant d'interrogation. En y prenant légèrement garde, elle entendit le souffle saccadé d'Amu, qui ne cessait de frissonner de plus en plus intensément.

« Amu.. » Commença Rima en étreignant de ses petits doigts l'épaule de son amie. Retourne-moi et regarde-moi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Elle avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus sien, qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle total de ses actions, qu'une présence glaciale s'était immiscée en elle. Rima loucha en direction de sa main posée sur l'épaule d'Amu. Elle soupira en se ressassant l'événement passé. Elle avait pris sa main.. E _lle_ , Rima Mashiro, avait pris en âme et conscience la main de ce menteur. Était-ce dû à cette ombre froide qui se propageait si rapidement en elle ? _Nagihiko, tu n'es qu'un idiot._ _A cause de toi, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.._ La Reine rit mentalement, sachant pertinemment que l'ex-Valet n'y était pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser à chaque fois, après tout.

La main de Rima glissa avec lenteur le long du bras de son amie pour retomber mollement contre sa hanche. Amu se mit alors à expirer profondément, comme libérée par ses tourments. Elle se tourna vivement vers la blonde, une unique larme salée coulant le long de sa joue.

« Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle avec son sourire habituel, mais cette fois il semblait si douloureux, si mystérieux, si peiné que Rima en eut un instant le souffle coupé. Ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux roses, Amu aperçut néanmoins le mutisme de l'ex-Reine. Ne te fais pas de souci, Rima. » La larme s'écrasa sur le sol terreux tandis qu'Amu levait lentement la tête vers le ciel. _Je suis.. Heureuse.._

Rima soupira alors bruyamment, à bout de nerfs. Elle en avait assez que tout le monde agisse comme si tout se passait bien, comme si la paix avait réglé tous leurs problèmes, mais ce n'était pas le cas, non, non ! _Rien_ n'était achevé. Les secrets enfouis, les mensonges inavouables, les problèmes délaissés, tout cela revenait à présent, tout cela les frappait furieusement au visage, telle une violente tempête, détruisant la douce paix que le Joker avait crée. Et c'était entièrement leur faute. Les Gardiens de l'Académie Seiyo, Easter, les Chara Master, les Shugo Charas, ils étaient les seuls responsables de ce printemps déchu.

La Reine retint son souffle en prenant conscience de ses mauvaises pensées. _J'ai.. J'ai vraiment songé à ça ?_ Son regard ébahi survola Amu sans la voir avant de se diriger vers la gauche. Il s'attarda sur le sol où se trouvait une flaque d'une eau étrangement claire. Rima se sentit suffoquer et ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous son poids. _Mes.. Mes yeux.. Ils sont rouges.._ Elle voulut hurler d'horreur mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge nouée d'effroi. Elle était totalement paralysée, son corps refusait ses ordres désespérés. L'ombre glacée se propageait de plus en plus dans son âme vacillante. _R-Rouges.._ _Mes yeux.. Ils sont si envoûtants.._ Soudain, un pied s'écrasa sur la flaque et Rima reprit entièrement possession d'elle-même dans un sursaut. Elle entendait la voix lointaine de Nagihiko pester « c'est malin, je suis trempé ! » et le beau rire d'Amu. _Je n'ai pas rêvé.._

« M-Mes yeux.. bégaya-t-elle d'une voix vide. Intriguée, Amu cessa de rire et la considéra du regard, les sourcils froncés. Nagihiko l'imita, oubliant l'humidité de ses vêtements . Mes yeux, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton, ahurie. De.. De quelle couleur sont-ils ? Finit-elle par articuler, la gorge sèche.

\- Aurais-tu l'Alzheimer, Rima ? Demanda malicieusement Nagihiko, avec néanmoins une lueur surprise dans ses yeux. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles et se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement il pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner à tout bout de champs.. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Dans cette situation il aurait pu l'apaiser comme il le faisait si bien avec Amu, en quelques douces paroles il aurait pu la rassurer et leur lien en aurait été renforcé. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas avec l'ex-Reine, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être amis ? Se secouant mentalement, il revint à lui-même et se rendit compte que Rima n'avait même pas réagi, alors qu'en temps normal elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

Amu jeta alors un regard lourd de sens à Nagihiko avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix extrêmement douce, une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Tes yeux ont leur couleur habituelle, Rima, d'un bel ambré qui charme chaque année tous les garçons de ta classe. Nagihiko leva un sourcil d'un air mécontent. _Où est le rapport ?_ A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait extrêmement jaloux. Néanmoins, il voulut se donner une contenance en sortant un de ses commentaires. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser s'échapper une raillerie que ses yeux furent attirés par une douce lumière. L'Humpty Lock brillait timidement. L'ex-Valet eut un léger sourire en songeant au cadenas, toutes ses autres pensées volatilisées par la beauté de l'Humpty Lock. Dès qu'il avait vu Amu le prendre, trois années auparavant, un magnifique sentiment d'espoir s'était gonflé en lui, il l'avait su à ce moment-là : « _Amu serait notre sauveuse. »_ L'Humpty Lock était vraiment un objet extraordinaire, il-

« Posse.. Ssion... Murmurait le vent, sortant l'adolescent de ses pensées. Nagihiko tendit l'oreille, doutant qu'il ait bien entendu, en retenant sa respiration. Possession.. Recommença la voix froide, pétrifiant Nagihiko de la tête aux pieds. Il avait donc bien compris. L'air devint brusquement froid. Possession.. » Répéta le vent. La voix était de plus en plus proche, elle s'infiltrait délicatement dans le corps de Nagihiko, glaçant avec douleur son âme. Nagihiko étouffa soudain un cri en apercevant une ombre à la tignasse blanche, camouflant ses mouvements grâce au vent qui soufflait. L'inconnu n'était vêtu que de noir et l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. L'ombre aux cheveux ivoires semblait danser gracieusement autour de ses deux amies qui se souriaient, impassibles à la silhouette ténébreuse qui s'agitait à leurs côtés. Nagihiko avança d'un pas, son bras musclé brandi en avant, voulant les prévenir, et la bouche grande ouverte, déjà prête à sortir un cri d'alerte. Mais l'Humpty Lock intervint avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit. Sa douce lumière s'intensifia ce qui fit fuir immédiatement l'ombre, qui disparut comme elle était apparue, dans un souffle glacial du vent matinal. L'atmosphère se réchauffa d'un seul coup et les frissons de froid du garçon ne furent bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Le bras tendu du garçon se baissa lentement alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, son cœur ne cessant néanmoins de battre rapidement. Les deux filles ne s'étaient rendues compte de rien, elles parlaient à voix basse, de rares sourires éclairant par moment leurs visages moroses. _J-Je.. Est-ce que je deviens fou ?_ Nagihiko scruta rapidement le parc où ils se trouvaient dans l'espoir de repérer un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir mais ses espérances furent vaines. Un mielleux vertige lui fit perdre son équilibre déjà chancelant. « J'ai.. J'ai rêvé. Oui, voilà, j'ai tout imaginé ! Tenta-t-il de se convaincre, désespéré. Je dois oublier ce que j'ai vu, c'est ça, je n'ai jamais rien vu, rien. Tout va bien. » _Menteur, menteur._

Amu leva soudain la tête, interrompant Rima qui lui jeta un regard intrigué, et scruta l'horloge publique qui émettait un bruit régulier. Elle annonçait huit heures vingt-six. Les yeux dorés du Joker s'agrandirent alors et sa bouche s'ouvrit hâtivement.

« On va être en retard pour notre rentrée en seconde année! Cria-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Vite, venez ! » Elle saisit durement les poignets de ses amis et se mit à courir. Un sourire empreint d'une étrange sérénité se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches alors qu'elle sentait les présences de Rima et de Nagihiko à ses côtés. _Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne serai pas seule._

 **Je n'aurai pas dû être si naïve..**

« Génial ! On est ensemble ! » S'écria Amu, trépignant devant le panneau de répartitions des élèves. Les trois amis avaient trouvé un raccourci inespéré et avait donc réussi à arriver à temps. Essoufflés, ils s'étaient immobilisés à la vue du panneau qui allait annoncer s'ils allaient encore passer une année ensemble. Les voyant réticents, Amu y était allée avec prudence, en le regardant craintivement, les doigts nerveusement entrelacés entre eux. Elle s'était penchée en avant pour lire et une de ses mèches roses s'était délogée de l'arrière de son oreille. Son regard ambré s'était illuminé de joie et de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait compris que Rima et Nagihiko seraient encore avec elle une année entière. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se remirent à lire la liste des noms. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine et son sourire s'évanouit lorsque le nom de Tadase lui apparut clairement dans sa vision. Tadase, son Roi déchu, son Roi fou.. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser toute pensée et s'obligea à sourire avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis.

« Nous sommes en 2-B, les informa-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, avant de leur passer devant pour entrer dans l'établissement. Leur collège se trouvait après le Jardin Royal de l'Académie Seiyo, ils étaient donc assez proches de leur ancienne école et les ex-Gardiens visitaient quelques fois leurs amis restés là-bas. Yaya Yuiki, l'As, désormais en sixième année de primaire, se débrouillait au-delà de leurs espérances. Il était vrai que laisser le destin des Gardiens à cette petite fille immature et innocente n'avait pas été vraiment facile pour les nouveaux diplômés mais Yaya ne s'était pas démontée et s'en était formidablement bien sortie. En outre, elle avait eu, pour l'aider, le soutien de Kairi Sanjo le Valet, revenu de Tokyo. L'ex-espion d'Easter avait déménagé une nouvelle fois mais n'en semblait pas mécontent, il était surtout heureux de pouvoir revenir au sein des Gardiens malgré sa traîtrise. Laissant de côté cet événement datant de plus d'un an et demi, Amu se sentit rougir en se rappelant la confession de Kairi. « Je t'aime » Les mêmes mots que Tadase ne cessait de lui répéter doucement à l'oreille un an auparavant. Ces mots qu'elle avait tant espéré, ces mots qu'elle aurait voulu goûter du bout des lèvres, ces mots qui, désormais, lui manquaient tellement..

« Ils ont fait des travaux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nagihiko, coupant le fil des pensées d'Amu. Celle-ci observa quelques secondes son ami, qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés, avant de pouffer légèrement sans raison apparente. Elle observa à son tour le bâtiment repeint en un blanc sans souillure. Les grandes fenêtres étaient cachées par de soyeux rideaux du même vert que l'uniforme des collégiens. L'établissement en lui-même n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que l'Académie Seiyo, il y avait d'ailleurs quelques similitudes concernant l'architecture. Les deux bâtiments dégageaient le même charme, ils ressemblaient à des édifices datant du Moyen-Âge, avec leur structure faisant penser à de luxueux châteaux.

Amu franchit l'immense portail vert qui était grand ouvert, suivie de près par son ami, puis par Rima qui traînait les pieds, jurant contre le destin. Ils montèrent les deux étages en silence, avant de déboucher sur un large couloir lumineux. Le mur de droite était couvert de grandes fenêtres d'une propreté inégalée , et celui de gauche possédait trois portes qui menait chacune à trois classes différentes, la 2-1, la 2-B et la 2-C.

Amu se dirigea sans hésitation vers la deuxième porte toujours ouverte et la franchit. Le brouhaha habituel se tut alors net tandis qu'Amu déambulait silencieusement à travers la pièce. Elle sentait une vingtaine de paires d'yeux curieux sur elle et entendait leurs murmures admiratifs. Elle soupira en repoussant ses cheveux roses en arrière et un garçon cria « Je t'aime, Amu-chan !» Amu lui jeta un regard noir avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait cherché à avoir une image de fille inaccessible, elle le savait, mais par pitié, ne pouvaient-ils pas s'empêcher de faire tout ce cinéma à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait ? Elle commençait à trouver cela tellement lassant !

Étant arrivés les derniers, il ne restait logiquement que trois places. Deux places côtes à côtes vers le fond et une autre devant celles-ci, à côté d'un blond affalé sur son bureau, son regard vide fixé sur le bureau d'en face. A l'entrée d'Amu, Tadase Hotori tourna ses yeux rubis fatigués vers elle et lui sourit avec peine. Amu déglutit avec difficulté en s'approchant de lui pour saisir la chaise sous son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rima et Nagihiko s'asseoir à côté de l'ex-Roi, ils n'étaient pas prêts, seule elle devait porter le fardeau de soulager la douleur de Tadase, elle et personne d'autre ! C'était son rôle, elle était le Joker, l'amie de Tadase, et dans un sens sa petite amie. Il ne _fallait_ pas qu'ils se rendent compte de l'état de Tadase. En aucun cas.

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la classe à son tour, le visage de Rima se décomposa encore plus, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette fine d'Amu qui s'approchait de sa place. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Amu s'était déjà assise aux côtés de Tadase. Pas que l'ex-Reine ne soit jalouse, mais un rapide coup d'œil à travers la salle l'avait informé qu'il ne restait que deux places l'une contre l'autre. Et il ne restait que deux personnes debout. Elle.. Et le menteur dont elle sentait le regard ardent sur sa nuque. Sans se retourner vers lui, elle s'avança vers la place la plus proche de la fenêtre et s'y assit, le regard tourné vers la vitre impeccable pour ne pas regarder Nagihiko qui s'installait lui aussi. Elle entendit son faible soupir contrarié et elle eut l'irrésistible envie de lui lancer une pique mais l'image de leurs mains entrelacées l'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Sa bouche entrouverte se ferma lentement. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle pris sa main pleine de sueur ? _Parce qu'il n'était pas bien, et cela à cause de_ _m_ _oi_ , se répondit-elle mentalement, les dents serrées. _Parce que je ne peux jamais la fermer, parce que j'aime le faire souffrir en le tourmentant avec ses soucis. Je suis ignoble._

Rima poussa à son tour un long soupir, reprenant en écho celui de Nagihiko, qui tourna alors lentement ses yeux vers elle. Elle ressentait son regard d'or caresser sa peau pâle, doucement.. Tellement doucement. Le sang de Rima ne fit qu'un tour. Même sans les voir, l'ex-Reine savait que les yeux de Nagihiko abritaient une lueur indéchiffrable. N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna et fixa ses pupilles d'un noir profond. Son regard se dirigea vers sa bouche qui articulait silencieusement une phrase. Le garçon dut la répéter deux fois de plus pour que Rima comprenne ce qu'il essayait de lui signifier. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage soudain vieilli de Nagihiko.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire. »

Rima ne détacha pas son regard tandis qu'elle dégageait une mèche blonde qui gênait sa vue. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de convaincre Nagihiko de dévoiler son secret. _Non, pas convaincre, mais contraindre,_ se corrigea-t-elle malgré elle. La Reine soupira, en colère contre elle-même. Mais pourquoi donc ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de faire du mal à l'adolescent, pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ? Se retenant du mieux qu'elle put, Rima lâcha néanmoins cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte.

« Alors, ça attendra. Elle leva un sourcil en apercevant l'expression étonnée de Nagihiko. Bah quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi comme tu le fais toujours ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres avant d'afficher un air sévère, sentant un mauvais coup se tramer dans l'ombre.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement avant de pousser un long soupir lassé. L'attention de tous les élèves fut soudain happée par le professeur qui arrivait enfin. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et de petits yeux marrons qui fixaient l'ensemble de sa classe avec désapprobation. Les quelques adolescents encore debout s'assirent en catastrophe après avoir balbutié de vagues excuses en s'inclinant. Satisfait, l'homme franchit le seuil et se déplaça avec souplesse vers son bureau, où il posa brusquement sa mallette. Il prit une grande inspiration saccadée avant de se présenter. Rima, quant à elle, cessa d'écouter au premier mot rude qu'il avait prononcé et reporta son attention sur Nagihiko qui n'avait arrêté de la dévisager.

\- Sérieusement ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix forte. Courroucé, le professeur s'arrêta de parler pour les fixer de son regard froid. L'ignorant, Nagihiko se pencha un peu plus sur Rima, qui se recroquevilla. Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. Ses cheveux bleus chatouillaient la joue de l'ex-Reine mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Rima frissonna en le sentant si près de lui et demeura quelques instants sans mot. Mais la parole lui revint bien vite et un sourire presque malheureux zébra son visage angélique.

\- Sérieusement. » Nagihiko sourit amèrement à son tour et s'éloigna lentement d'elle, après une seconde d'hésitation. Rima, à sa grande surprise, se mit à penser qu'elle appréciait ce rapprochement et faillit saisir jalousement sa veste pour l'empêcher de partir. Se secouant violemment, elle maudit son cœur qui tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et laissa vaguer son regard vers son professeur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour chuchoter à son voisin d'une voix morose qu'elle n'appréciait pas leur professeur, espérant briser la glace qui s'était infiltrée entre eux. L'adolescent, dont le souhait semblait identique, acquiesça sans bruit, du même avis qu'elle.

La Chara Master allait reprendre la parole mais s'interrompit en entendant un bruit, un sorte de sanglot. L'image de ses yeux rouges sang lui revint en mémoire et Rima ferma douloureusement ses paupières, en se ressassant maintes et maintes fois qu'elle avait été victime d'un mirage, avant de les rouvrir, plus sûre d'elle. _Je dois oublier._ Le bruit se répéta et Rima put identifier d'où il provenait. Juste devant elle. Amu.

« N-Ne dis pas ça, Tadase, l'entendit-elle bégayer, les larmes aux yeux. Le Joker semblait vraiment bouleversée et ne cessait de trembler, le regard doré écarquillé. A ses côtés, Tadase s'était relevé et la fixa avec un étrange regard rubis. Un regard vidé de toute expression. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitude si beaux étaient ternes, sales et affreusement emmêlés. D'énormes cernes étaient creusées sous ses yeux fatigués. Il murmura une phrase que Rima ne parvint pas à entendre et posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Amu, qui sursauta, les joues rouges. Il se pencha vers elle et un pâle sourire étira un instant ses lèvres gercées. Il murmura de nouveau et cette fois, le regard de la fille s'illumina. Elle hocha la tête et sourit elle aussi, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Tadase retira sa main pour la poser sur celle d'Amu, qui n'avait cessé de rougir violemment. Elle semblait assez embarrassée mais ne tenta pas de le chasser. Rima s'inclina un peu plus vers l'avant, ce qui dérouta Nagihiko. La fille ne fit pas attention à lui et fixa Tadase, les sourcils sévèrement froncés. Il contracta soudain la mâchoire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Rima eut même l'impression que la couleur de son regard avait changé une demi-seconde, en un rouge sanglant. Y faisant du mieux qu'elle put abstraction, elle tourna ses yeux vers Amu, qui semblait alors étrangement affolée. Elle murmurait rapidement des paroles inaudibles avec la même douceur que lorsqu'elle avait gentiment rassuré Rima, tout à l'heure. Tadase semblait se calmer et sourit de nouveau, il s'inclina alors vers l'ex-Joker, et s'approcha avec une lenteur languissante de son oreille. Rima n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il avait chuchoté avec une douceur forcée. Elle avait déjà deviné à l'air heureux d'Amu, à son regard pétillant et à son sourire sincère. « Je t'aime »

Nagihiko fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux, qui semblait néanmoins exagérée. Il souffla aussi le prénom de Rima, préoccupé. La blonde ne se retourna pas vers lui et continua d'observer Tadase, dont le comportement l'inquiétait énormément. _Je ne comprends pas.. Dès que j'ai aperçu Hotori-san, son apparence m'a tout de suite frappé, il semblait si fatigué et énervé mais.. Il s'est immédiatement calmé pour ensuite recommencer à agir douteusement.. Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas-_

Rima prit peur lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri d'effroi. La fille se retourna immédiatement et sentit un regard brun impénétrable la traverser de part en part.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être, Mashiro-san ? » Demanda son professeur avec une mine autoritaire. Rima entendit de rares rires traverser la classe et passa toute la matinée à éviter le regard des autres, le visage caché par sa chevelure dense, les joues rougies par la honte.

« Eh, Rima ! L'interpella un adolescent alors qu'elle marchait rapidement à travers la cour, sa main serrant fermement la bandoulière de son sac noir. Rima était toujours un peu en colère après avoir été reprise par son professeur et se préparait à aller faire balader le nouveau venu. Mais sa méchante réplique mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se retrouver devant un adolescent âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle. Son regard percuta de suite les yeux verts de son interlocuteur. Ils étaient grands et brillaient de malice, ils avaient toujours été comme cela. Ses cheveux roux aux reflets foncés étaient décoiffés, comme à leur habitude. Le corps musclé par tous les sports auquel il était soumis s'approcha avec dextérité vers la jeune fille et une main vint lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds. Elle pesta sans grande conviction en le fusillant des yeux et le garçon se contenta de rire.

« Tu réagis de la même manière qu'à notre première rencontre ! S'écria Kukai Sôma avec un grand sourire, la voix teintée d'une étrange mélancolie. Je me souviens, ce jour-là, Amu n'était pas bien, et c'était à cause de toi.. Il laissa sa voix en suspens, pour inciter Rima à parler.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça, trancha-t-elle pour mettre fin à ce souvenir, futile, d'après elle. J'ai besoin de toi, Kukai, dit-elle alors de mauvaise grâce. L'adolescent leva un sourcil. Rima, avouer avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider ? C'était une grande première, et le garçon aurait pu se réjouir de voir que l'ex-Reine était devenue plus honnête, seulement le regard sérieux de la fille l'en empêcha. Il abandonna son sourire habituel pour afficher une mine inquiète.

\- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à découvrir pourquoi Tadase et Amu agissent comme cela l'un l'autre, répondit-elle d'une traite. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi après avoir assisté à la scène entre les deux tourtereaux. Quelque chose dans ce moment attendrissant ne tournait pas rond. Les larmes d'Amu, les cris silencieux de Tadase. _Les yeux rouges de Hotori-san, non, non, je dois pas y penser, je ne veux pas !_ Elle secoua le tête, affligée par ses pensées, avant de se souvenir de Kukai à ses côtés.

\- Amu et Tadase ? S'étonna celui-ci, surpris. Pourquoi tu veux t'immiscer dans leur vie privée ? Déjà qu'on a eu du mal à les caser ensemble.. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer le vague tandis qu'il semblait se rappeler des souvenirs où Rima n'était pas conviée. A cette époque-là, elle n'était pas encore à l'Académie Seiyo. Elle crut voir dans le reflet de ses yeux la mer et se rappela lorsqu'Amu lui avait parlé de ses vacances pendant sa cinquième année, passées avec Tadase, Yaya, Kukai et.. _Nadeshiko._ Lorsqu'elle évoquait ces souvenirs, un sourire béat illuminait tout de suite son visage, elle semblait se perdre dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire et revivre la concours de sculptures des neiges, l'escapade dans le cimetière où elle avait sauté dans les bras de Tadase.. Rima tressaillit et revint à la réalité en moins de temps qu'un claquement de doigts.

\- Arrête cette comédie avec moi, Kukai, tu sais très bien que ça ne va plus entre eux depuis un moment. Elle lui fit un signe de la laisser continuer alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre. Combien de fois Amu s'est-elle confiée à moi en avouant qu'elle ne comprenait plus, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi son Prince était devenu peu à peu distant avec elle ? La bouche de Rima se ferma en un soupir lassé. Amu avait un jour murmuré d'une petite voix qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela soit encore réciproque. Hélas, Tadase avait arrêté ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire y aller progressivement avec elle. En fin de sixième année, il avait commencé par se confesser puis par lui chuchoter chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion à quel point il l'aimait, et même si Amu ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle appréciait ces actions. Mais hélas, c'est en perdant quelque chose que l'on se rendait compte à quel point on y tenait. Tadase avait ensuite arrêté ses petites confessions quotidiennes, au grand désespoir d'Amu qui avait osé commencer à croire que leur relation aurait pu se poursuivre, pour un jour, s'entremêler. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre et avait continué à l'aimer avec la même fougue maladive. Le Joker était si obstinée qu'elle finirait par en souffrir un jour, se disait souvent Rima. Et voilà que le Roi s'était remis à lui confesser ses 'sentiments', à les lui jeter à la figure comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Si Rima en parlait en Amu, celle-ci ne l'écouterait pas et se contenterait de voir le bon en lui. Or, l'ex-Reine ne voyait pas du tout la même chose. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à apercevoir, c'était un adolescent distant qui semblait souffrir. Énormément. Je.. Je veux que tu parles à Tadase, dit enfin Rima en descellant ses lèvres sèches.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, bien sûr, soupira Kukai en posant ses yeux sur Rima, dont le visage s'illumina de soulagement. Kukai lui sourit rapidement avant de reprendre une expression maussade, tracassé par ce que Rima lui demandait. Évidemment, parler à son meilleur ami ne lui posait aucun problème mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier la voix presque tremblante de Rima. Rima n'était jamais autant inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre, Rima n'était jamais honnête, Rima était Rima. Alors pourquoi tant de changement, d'un coup ? La situation lui semblait-elle si grave ? Soudain, Kukai eut envie de rire. Il s'inquiétait pour une histoire de collégiens, une peine de cœur, ce n'était pas utile de se torturer autant les méninges. Et pourtant.. Kukai ne se sentait pas serein. Était-ce dû au pressentiment qu'il avait depuis la disparition mystérieuse des œufs x ? Ou à autre chose ? Il avait la mauvaise impression que quelqu'un l'observait constamment ces derniers temps, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se dise naïvement que tout se passait bien. Quelqu'un se jouait de lui, il le savait. Il voulait que Kukai ait des doutes, qu'il se demande si la paix était vraiment la paix, si rien ne viendrait plus jamais leur faire de mal. L'adolescent roux s'obligea à rester calme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pour une fois il devait laisser son tempérament énergique de côté. Il devait réfléchir.

« Allons rejoindre les autres au pied du cerisier, proposa Rima et, sans attendre la réponse du garçon, s'élança en avant, visiblement pressée.

\- Eh, Rima ! Celle-ci tourna la tête pour observer du coin de l'œil Kukai, d'une mine qu'elle aurait voulu indifférente. Mais c'était l'interrogation qui animait son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche émanant une raideur qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Nagihiko ? Il est aussi le Valet, après tout. En entendant cette question, Rima lui adressa un sourire déchirant, mêlé à une certaine rancœur que Kukai comprit tout de suite. _Elle sait tout._

\- C'est un menteur. »

Amu observait le cerisier centenaire dont elle s'approchait d'un pas vif. Elle était aux anges. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse ! Ce n'était plus la comédie du matin même mais bel et bien le sentiment qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Finis les doutes, terminées les longues crises d'angoisse, son amour était intact et rien ne pourrait jamais briser leur utopie ! Malgré l'épreuve qui lui était arrivée si soudainement, Tadase l'aimait toujours autant, il le lui avait dit d'une voix si douce qu'elle n'avait pas eu à douter une seule seconde. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Plus à lui qu'à quiconque.

Le Joker, dos à l'établissement d'où elle venait, jeta un coup d'œil à l'étendue verte entourant le vieux cerisier en fleur. Ses pétales étaient joliment disposés sur l'herbe fraîchement arrosée par le jardinier du collège. Satisfaite d'avoir pensé au problème d'humidité, elle ouvrit son sac de cuir noir pour sortir une fine nappe blanche pliée en quatre. S'assurant que personne n'aurait le souhait de s'installer à la place fétiche des ex-Gardiens, elle la déplia et se courba pour la poser à terre. Une soudaine bourrasque souffla alors et Amu jeta un cri contrarié alors que la grande nappe s'envolait vers le ciel.

« Reviens ici ! Cria-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. N'arrivant pas à l'atteindre, elle plia les jambes et sauta du plus haut qu'elle put. Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec soulagement sur la toile blanche qui arrêta sa course poursuite avec le vent. Hélas, Amu perdit l'équilibre tandis que ses pieds touchaient brusquement le sol et tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Sa tête se cogna violemment au sol et sa vision demeura noire un instant. Sonnée, elle se releva finalement et fixa le vide devant elle pendant quelques rapides secondes. Elle reprit totalement ses esprits lorsqu'un rire qui peinait à paraître véritable s'éleva dans le silence printanier. Amu se tourna vers l'auteur du rire et sourit à Tadase, qui s'approcha d'elle, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés, quitte à mouiller son uniforme noir. Il lui prit le menton avec ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder. Surprise, Amu le considéra un instant sans mot, ne se rendant compte que de la chaleur de ses joues brûlantes. Elle regarda d'abord ses yeux brillant d'une lueur anormalement folle – un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille – avant de se diriger vers ses lèvres.

« Tu.. Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien tandis qu'Amu relevait ses yeux pour le fixer avec un regard entremêlé d'amour et de crainte. Tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement vibrant d'une voix incertaine.

Amu aurait dû répondre sans hésitation, elle aurait dû lui donner sa réponse positive immédiatement mais la parole restait bloquée dans sa gorge sèche. _Pourquoi ? - Parce que tu as peur, Amu. Tu as peur de ton propre amour._

L'Humpty Lock resplendit en cet instant d'une lumière menaçante, cette lumière dont chaque cœur a peur, cette lumière évitée par le fragment sombre de chaque existence, cette lumière crainte par la mort elle-même. _Viens, Humpty Lock, viens à moi,_ murmura alors une voix froide que ni Amu ou ni Tadase n'entendirent, pris dans des filets hostiles, ornés d'épines, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes crées sans le vouloir. _Entends-moi et soumets-toi_ _aux astres,_ _cadenas_ _._

Tadase allait déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Amu dont le cœur battait la chamade mais un bruit de toux fit s'arrêter le garçon. Rima les observait, les bras croisés, ses yeux foudroyant le blond du regard, tandis que Kukai se tenait derrière elle, en retrait et le teint étrangement livide. _Kukai, en retrait ?_ L'ex-Roi observa alors Rima avec une sorte de désinvolture effrayante pour ensuite poser les yeux sur Kukai qui releva enfin la tête, affrontant farouchement son Roi de regard, qui finit par sourire.

« Vous êtes enfin là, dit-il en se relevant. Il tendit sa main vers Amu qui l'accepta sans trop poser de questions, encore déboussolée. L'adolescent prit ensuite la nappe sur laquelle ils étaient assis et la déplia comme l'avait fait Amu quelques minutes plus tôt. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole à nouveau, Tadase demanda à Amu de s'asseoir, d'une voix d'une douceur inégalée. Elle s'exécuta, un sourire teinté de crainte plaqué sur son visage pâle. _J-J'ai peur de_ _Tadase-kun_ _?_ _C'est absurde, j'aime Tadase-kun depuis des années et ce sentiment n'a jamais faibli. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?_ Amu secoua la tête de gauche à droite dans un soupir lassé. Kukai, qui s'asseyait devant elle, son bentô à la main, l'entendit soupirer et lui adressa un regard inquiet. Elle le rassura en souriant. Rima, son regard dédaigneux posé sur cette conversation muette, finit par imiter Amu et Kukai et s'installa à son tour. Tadase les rejoignit et observa d'une mine maussade son repas.

 _ **Je n'aurai pas dû faire comme si tout allait bien..**_

\- Nagihiko n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Amu à Rima pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était imposé. Elle était en train de fouiller son sac rempli de cahiers pour trouver son repas et grommelait dans sa barbe. Je vous ai pourtant vu sortir ensemble, à la fin des cours.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre, la corrigea Rima en prenant une expression hautaine, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je l'ai donc semé, rajouta-t-elle avec suffisance en repoussant sa masse de cheveux derrière son dos, tandis que Kukai pouffait de rire. Il ouvrit sa boite et poussa un petit cri de contentement.

\- Toi, semer quelqu'un ? Le railla le roux avec un grand sourire, son regard vert néanmoins étrange, alors qu'il saisissait ses baguettes de bois. Nagihiko est un sportif né, personne ne peut l'égaler à la course ! Rima le fixa sans mot, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Un lien invisible semblait les lier tous deux. _Nous devons savoir la vérité._

\- Personne sauf toi, Kukai ! » Lança Nagihiko qui arrivait, la démarche raide. Il semblait aussi crispé que Kukai, et celui-ci lui jeta un regard furtif avant de sourire bizarrement. _Rima connaît ton secret._ Le basketteur prit place à gauche du capitaine de football en prenant sa nourriture qu'il commença à attaquer avec appétit dès qu'il fut confortablement installé. Amu émit un cri satisfait, après avoir trouvé son repas, caché par la multitude de livres que contenait son sac de cuir noir.

Le silence se fit de nouveau tandis que tous commençaient à manger leur repas préparé depuis la veille. Alors qu'il coinçait un bout de carotte avec ses baguettes pour l'amener à sa bouche, Kukai se mit à observer du coin de l'œil Tadase qui avait perdu son sourire. Il paraissait préoccupé et ne semblait manger son repas qu'à contrecœur. Il mâcha son riz d'un air peu convaincu avant de repousser son bentô dans un long soupir douloureux. Le Roi tourna alors discrètement son regard vers Amu qui bavardait gaiement avec Rima. Amu et Tadase.. Quel mystère les entourait ? Un mystère qui pourrait se comparer, aux yeux de Kukai, à un serpent rampant autour d'eux dans l'attente des les mordre en traître. Un mystère qui se devait d'être dévoilé. Le regard de Kukai s'écarquilla soudainement. L'adolescent aux yeux verts venait de se rappeler d'une conversation qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt avec Tadase. Peut-être que ce souvenir pourrait apporter des réponses à leurs questions.

« J'ai peur qu'Amu ne m'aime plus. » Avait dit Tadase d'un regard triste, se balançant sans grande conviction d'avant en arrière sur la balançoire où il était assis d'une façon qui l'incommodait.

Il faisait froid ce jour-là, un jour de décembre, peu avant Noël. Des flocons dansaient dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Ils étaient l'éclat lumineux dans les ténèbres de la nuit froide. Kukai était lui aussi installé sur une balançoire jumelle à celle du Roi.

« Elle t'aime, Tadase, ça crève les yeux, l'avait rassuré Kukai en argumentant d'un sourire encourageant. Il avait ensuite puisé dans la force de ses jambes pour élever sa balançoire dans les airs, provoquant un crissement dû à la rouille incrustée dans les chaînes soutenant la planche de bois. Les flocons s'étaient déposés sur ses joues, pour ensuite fondre au contact de la chaleur humaine. L'eau s'était écoulée lentement le long de sa peau, comme si Kukai avait pleuré. Mais son sourire chaleureux ne l'avait pas quitté et était demeuré sur son visage tandis que l'adolescent s'était tourné vers son ami blond. Mais toi ? Que ressens-tu pour elle ? Avait-il demandé en abandonnant son sourire, pour le remplacer par une expression sérieuse.

\- Je l'aime de toute mon âme, avait de suite répondu Tadase, le visage toujours baissé, son écharpe de laine chatouillant son nez rougi par le froid mordant. Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Si je l'aime, elle aura mal. » Il avait prononcé ses étranges paroles avec un détachement certain, ce qui avait inquiété son meilleur ami. Le sportif avait froncé les sourcils en cessant tout mouvement. La balançoire s'était élevée d'un côté et de l'autre quelques secondes encore avant de s'immobiliser net.

« Pourquoi le fait d'être amoureux d'elle la ferait souffrir ? Demanda Kukai d'une voix un peu alarmée, bien qu'il avait tenté de cacher son affolement. En vain. Pourquoi tu penses que vous ne pourriez pas être heureux ensemble ?

\- Ikuto-neesan, avait soufflé Tadase comme seule réponse, l'air sombre. Le sang de Kukai s'était glacé dans ses veines et la cause ne venait pas simplement de la température extérieure. Ikuto-neesan est parti mais il vit toujours derrière nous, dans notre ombre, dans le moindre de nos actions, dans notre esprit..

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort, lui avait fait remarquer Kukai, dubitatif.

\- J-Je sais bien, Tadase avait secoué la tête d'un air impuissant. Ikuto-neesan est pour moi comme un frère mais je ne supporterai pas qu'il me vole Amu. La mâchoire du blond s'était contractée à ses mots. Kukai avait alors poussé un long soupir lassé. Après moult discussions, son meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas compris que s'il continuerait à penser de la sorte, il allait perdre son cher Joker.

\- Amu n'est pas un objet, Tadase, et tu le sais parfaitement. Elle est en droit de choisir qui elle aime, de toi ou de Ikuto. Un jour, son cœur parlera et choisira pour toujours. Seulement, pour le moment, ses yeux pleins d'espoir sont tournés vers toi, alors ne les laisse pas se remplir de larmes. »

Le roux revint à la réalité tandis que ce souvenir lointain devenait peu à peu flou dans son esprit embrouillé. Kukai soupira alors, dépassé par les événements. Il avait compris une partie du trouble de Tadase. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, le frère d'Utau.. _Quand on y pense, c'est logique. Je suis plus que placé pour savoir ce que sont les rivalités entre frères._ Il aurait dû être satisfait d'avoir enfin un semblant de réponse mais il se demandait surtout pourquoi il ne s'en était pas souvenu plus tôt. Les deux amis n'avaient pas eu cette discussion des années auparavant, mais il y avait environ cinq mois de cela.

« En plus de ça, l'attitude de Tadase m'avait grandement troublé à cette époque, je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles mais j'ai dû oublier par la suite ce que nous avions échangé ce soir-là, où seuls les doux flocons étaient témoins. Oui, c'est ça.. J'ai tout simplement.. Oublié. Kukai contracta rageusement sa mâchoire au risque de ressentir de faibles douleurs. Mais que s'est-il passé dans ma tête pour que je ne me souvienne pas des soucis de mon meilleur ami ? C'est vrai que les histoires de cœurs ne m'ont jamais vraiment transporté, mais tout de même.. Ah, je sais ! J'ai dû être distrait par une compétition sportive ou un match important.. Kukai rit de lui-même en passant ses mains sur son visage, oubliant son bentô qui tomba avec fracas sur la nappe. Une tache brunâtre apparaissait sur le tissu tandis que la sauce se déversait du repas de Kukai. Mais qu'est-ce qui est le plus important entre un match et le lien qui nous unit tous ? Le choix est vite fait.. Ses mains saisirent son repas tandis qu'il regardait distraitement Amu, faisant toujours travailler ses souvenirs et ses hypothèses. _Je suis horrible._

Elle intercepta son regard vert, absent de son habituelle malice, et lui sourit gentiment, avec un mélange de pitié qui étonna Kukai. Les yeux ambrés d'Amu se posèrent un instant sur la tâche et elle lança un regard blasé au garçon, qui ne réagit pas, soudain malheureux. La fille se retourna ensuite vers son amie blonde pour reprendre leur discussion interrompue. Amu éclata de rire en voyant la grimace de Rima.

 _ **J'aurai dû leur dire que la Paix était fausse..**_

« Je crois que je n'arriverai plus à tenir très longtemps le rôle du grand-frère des Gardiens, murmura douloureusement Kukai pour lui-même, ses yeux verts observant vaguement les pétales naissants du printemps déchu. Les paroles de son cher ange au cœur démoniaque lui revint alors en mémoire. Tu avais raison, Utau. Le fil qui nous relie tous se raccourcie de plus en plus, il est sur le point de céder d'un moment à l'autre. Il suffirait d'une brise pour qu'il se détruise pour toujours.. »

Le vent se mit à souffler doucement.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Crainte du vent froid qui murmure, il danse danse danse_

 _Terrifiantes menaces susurrées, mielleusement à l'oreille sourde_

 _L'âme brisée souffre silencieusement, elle entre en transe_

 _Les pensées délicieusement entremêlées, détruisent la prudente garde_

 _Entends-moi, entends les astres, soumets-toi, viens, viens, **Humpty Lock** !_

« Cesse ce chant lugubre, Akira.. » Gémissait une faible voix éteinte. Une voix qui ne semblait même plus humaine, elle était si rauque et si douloureuse qu'elle en devenait pratiquement inaudible. C'était une voix qu'aucune oreille n'avait jamais pu entendre, la voix des larmes, la voix de l'âme. L'horrible symphonie de la mort.

 _Je.. Je.._

Des yeux, d'un sombre violet, voilés par une souffrance inimaginable fixaient le vide, à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur. Un espoir fou. Mais seul s'éternisait l'affreux noir opaque, pas le noir de la nuit glaciale ni la couleur sombre, non, c'était un noir si profond, si improbable qu'on ne pouvait l'apercevoir qu'à cet endroit maudit.

 _Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, je ne ressens que la haine, et maintenant la mort m'appelle_

La voix hurla. Le noir demeura.

« Je m'ennuie, je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose, je veux bouger, je veux courir ! » S'écria une voix aiguë.

Elle appartenait à un être qui semblait à mi-chemin entre l'humain et la poupée. Il possédait tous les attraits humains, mis à part sa petite taille, qui était comparable à la longueur d'une main adulte. Ses grands yeux d'un rose fuchsia étaient incroyablement beaux, ils brillaient d'une rage de vivre impressionnante. Ils étaient encadrés par de soyeux cheveux aussi roses qu'eux, joliment retenus en une couette par une visière et une énorme pince en forme de cœur.

« Ran, tais-toi un peu. Tu n'es qu'une roturière, la rabroua sèchement un autre être étrange, de la même taille que « Ran ». Il se tenait près de la première fille, debout au milieu de ces immenses arbres qui s'agitaient, ballonnés par le vent frais, tandis que la dénommée Ran se tenait assise sur une branche d'arbre, visiblement mécontente. Elle ne cessait de gigoter en grommelant, balançant ses jambes d'avant en d'arrière d'un geste nerveux. Les légers pétales de cerisier volaient en exécutant une danse invisible et les grains marrons qui formaient les chemins de terre, propulsés par la brise, se mêlaient à ce ballet imperceptible.

\- Je te parle pas, à toi ! Riposta presque immédiatement Ran en lui tirant vulgairement sa langue rose. Elle conserva quelques secondes son regard perçant sur son compagnon qui la fixait de son air méprisant. Sa couronne d'or, qui reflétait les rayons aveuglants du soleil, brillait de milles feux, soigneusement posée sur les cheveux mauves du minuscule garçon. Il était vêtu des mêmes vêtements bleus que portaient autrefois les rois de l'ancien âge, avec sa luxueuse cape rouge accrochée à son cou, qui s'envolait rapidement derrière lui, s'ondulant hâtivement sous les remous du vent capricieux. Elle semblait faite en un coton si doux que Ran devait souvent s'empêcher de tendre sa petite main pour toucher, du bout des doigts, le fin duvet.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à ton roi ?! Et me tirer la langue, quel geste grotesque ! L'être sembla prendre son élan, et sans prévenir, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il resta en suspension dans l'air. Mais cela ne semblait aucunement le gêner, car il voleta même un peu plus haut, cachant par moment le soleil à Ran, restée au sol en position assise. Je n'en peux plus de supporter ton comportement, Ran, comment puis-je te le faire comprendre ? Il se jeta alors au sol pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de Ran, et lui cria ces mots dans l'oreille. Tu m'exaspères ! Aboya-t-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Oh, Kiseki, j'en ai assez ! Fulmina Ran d'une voix si agressive que Kiseki recula de terreur. Pour qui tu te prends ?! Je fais ce que je veux, c'est clair ? Elle se releva et épousseta rageusement sa robe rose pâle. _Pourquoi est-il si méchant avec moi, aujourd'hui ?_ Arrête de te croire supérieur aux autres ! Elle tourna la tête d'un geste boudeur et son regard fut attiré par une nouvelle venue aux joues tatouées par une goutte et une étoile verte. Kusu Kusu.

\- Kiseki et Ran se disputent, Ran et Kiseki se disputent ! Chantonna-t-elle joyeusement en approchant d'un pas léger. La blonde à la frange parfaite était vêtue d'un costume rouge à pois blancs qui ressemblait à celui des clowns. Ses longs cheveux s'envolaient dans le sens du vent froid qui n'en finissait pas de souffler depuis le matin, de ce fait, son bonnet rouge et blanc qui se terminait en un mignon pompon vert ne cessait de glisser de sa tête pour tomber sous ses yeux orangés.

\- La ferme, Kusu Kusu ! S'écrièrent les deux autres à l'unisson, les nerfs à vif. Kusu Kusu se contenta de glousser, ses deux petites mains contre sa bouche, visiblement amusée par la situation.

\- Alalah.. Soupira-t-elle gaiement avant de rire à nouveau. On dirait un vieux couple ! »

Elle esquiva avec aisance une Ran enragée aux joues rouges, d'une magnifique roue parfaitement maîtrisée. Kusu Kusu rit encore une fois de sa manière si particulière en voyant l'air embêté de Ran.

« A ce que je sache, les Shugo Charas ne sont pas vieux ! S'écria alors Ran pour se donner une contenance, en relevant la tête, fière de sa tirade. Kusu Kusu l'observa d'un air mi-blasé mi-amusé, puis se mit à pouffer doucement. De toute manière, elle ne comprenait rien à l'humour de Ran, alors autant faire sembler de paraître amusée !

\- Je vais voir si Daichi et Musashi s'en sortent sans moi !Elle sourit avant de s'envoler avec rapidité le plus loin possible du sol, observant avec amusement Kiseki s'éloigner d'un air dégoûté de Ran pour s'asseoir sur la branche d'un arbre, un peu plus haut. Tiens, j'ai l'impression que Kiseki est.. Bizarre.. Remarqua alors Kusu Kusu avec perplexité. Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté en s'immobilisant, laissant le vent fouetter son visage. Bah, il doit juste avoir faim ! Conclut-elle avec naïveté après quelques secondes, mettant fin à toutes les hypothèses qui naissaient dans son esprit – car elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Réfléchir était si fatiguant ! _De toute façon, la paix est là, non ?_

\- Ne me laisse pas avec lui ! S'écria Ran en brandissant le bras vers elle en gémissant, oh mais pourquoi j'ai dû faire équipe avec cet idiot ? Marmonna-t-elle en abandonnant tout espoir lorsque Kusu Kusu ne devint qu'un point sombre dans le ciel bleu.

Ran se laissa retomber lentement sur l'écorce, ignorant soigneusement le regard brun de Kiseki, qui s'était assis sur une branche en hauteur. Au bout d'un moment où le silence avait remplacé toute parole, une douce mélodie s'échappa des petites lèvres de Kiseki. C'était une mélodie étrange, triste, nostalgique, mélancolique, désespérée, un chant que Ran n'avait jamais entendu. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui ordonner de se taire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait – la curiosité, peut-être ? Ou alors.. Un affreux pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kiseki ? Demanda-t-elle enfin après s'être suffisamment imprégnée de cet air si triste. Elle oublia sa colère contre lui et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop rancunier et qu'il lui réponde. Il le devait.

\- C'est.. Il resta quelques secondes en suspens, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Il respira un bon coup comme s'il s'apprêtait à avouer un terrible secret. C'est cette mélodie que fredonne Tadase depuis que.. Il jeta un furtif regard apeuré à Ran, qui sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos, depuis qu' _elle_ est morte.. » Ses yeux pivotèrent craintivement vers les nuages d'un blanc pur, ne pouvant supporter le regard incrédule de Ran.

Ses paroles mirent quelques secondes à atteindre Ran, qui écarquilla les yeux, choquée. _Quelqu'un est.. Mort ?_

« Qui ? Finit-t-elle par murmurer, si faiblement qu'elle douta que Kiseki eut entendu, perché sur sa branche. Mais le Shugo Chara tourna ses yeux marrons vers elle, avec une expression sur le visage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Kiseki.. » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint sa respiration en attendant sa réponse.

Il lui sourit péniblement avant de murmurer _la_ réponse. La bouche de Ran s'ouvrit à cette révélation mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Alors elle se contenta de fixer, ahurie, les prunelles brunes de son ami qui semblait, en cet instant, si mélancolique.

« Si un jour, l'Embryon est entre mes mains, commença-t-il alors d'une voix rauque, je ferais en sorte que Tadase oublie sa peine et que l'éclat de ses yeux redevienne joyeux. » Il leva encore une fois son regard vers le ciel si clair, et Ran crut voir des larmes invisibles couler sur son visage.

« Si jamais Tadase ne se remet pas.. continua-t-il doucement, la voix tremblante, ne vérifiant pas si Ran l'écoutait, s'il ne se remet jamais de cette épreuve, je.. Je deviendrai comme ces particules de poussière qui voltigent sans cesse devant mes yeux.. Je deviendrai ces douces cendres grises, si infimes qu'on ne pourra plus me discerner.. Je.. Disparaîtrai.. Il ôta délicatement sa couronne malgré les violents tremblements de ses mains, pour la contempler d'un regard perlé de larmes. J'aurais tant voulu tenir l'Embryon, tout près de moi, tout près de mon cœur vide.. Mais.. Je..

\- Assez ! »

Kiseki releva la tête, surpris, ses petits doigts crispés sur les pointes tranchantes de sa couronne. Ran s'était levée et le fixait d'un air furieux. Elle plia un peu ses genoux avant de s'envoler vers son ami, qui déglutit bruyamment, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, serrant avec force sa couronne d'or.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un lâche ! Hurla-t-elle de sa voix aiguë. Tu es un roi, non ? Alors agis comme tel ! Elle se posa sur la fragile branche avant de s'avancer lentement vers le Shugo Chara, qui désormais ne cachait plus ses larmes, qui coulaient, coulaient sans fin sur sa peau pâle. Sèche tes larmes et relève la tête ! Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse. Avec un hoquet, Kiseki s'exécuta tant bien que mal. En croisant son regard, Ran fut frappée par sa profondeur, sa pureté, et surtout par sa puérilité. Non mais vraiment, regarde-toi.. Soupira-t-elle, lassée. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et sourit gentiment. La Chara lui tendit sa main qu'observa Kiseki, toujours hébété. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de déposer sa main tout poisseuse de sang dans la sienne. Ran fronça les sourcils en sentant le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts, avant de s'apercevoir que la couronne était elle aussi à moitié tâchée d'un sang bordeaux. Il agit de cette manière car le cœur de Tadase est néfaste.. Oh, Amu-chan.. Est-ce pour cela que tu étais si distraite ces derniers jours ? A cause de ton cher prince ? » Pensa Ran tandis qu'elle aidait Kiseki à se relever. Il fit quelques pas chancelants avant de retrouver totalement son équilibre. Pourtant le Shugo Chara d'Amu sentait toujours les incessants frémissements de son corps contre le sien.

 _Amu-chan.. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal.._

 _ **J'aurai dû leur dire, à mes propres Shugo Charas, que les astres viendraient nous voler la paix..**_

« En fait, où sont nos Shugo Charas ? Demanda soudain Amu, après avoir mâchonné distraitement la dernière bouchée de son repas. Ran et les autres sont parties précipitamment ce matin, je n'ai pas pu leur demander quoique ce soit ! Ajouta-elle d'une voix faussement détachée.

\- Oh, je crois que c'est encore une histoire avec l'Embryon, lui répondit Nagihiko, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Tadase tressaillit, le regard vide. Kiseki a dû trouver un nouveau plan dans la nuit, je suppose. Le basketteur haussa ensuite les épaules, faisant comprendre par ce geste que les Shugo Charas ne trouveraient pas l'Embryon aujourd'hui.

\- Bah, tant qu'ils s'amusent, intervint Kukai en riant, c'est le principal ! _Et nous.. Ça fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas amusés comme avant ?_

\- Alors, on abandonne une bonne fois pour toute la chasse de l'Embryon ? Demanda Rima d'une voix dépourvue d'innocence, en épiant du coin d'œil la réaction de Tadase, qui serra les poings. Je me souviens, qu'avant la bataille d'Easter, on le cherchait de toute notre force, de toute notre âme.. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, parcourant du regard l'assemblée silencieuse. Amu et Nagihiko échangèrent un long regard tandis que Kukai fixa un Tadase louche, aux membres tremblants de colère.

En effet, après avoir battu Easter, les Gardiens avaient décidé à l'unanimité de cesser la recherche de l'Embryon, l'œuf de tous les rêves, l'œuf introuvable. Leur victoire leur avait fait ouvrir leurs yeux d'enfants, et ils avaient grandi. Ils avaient compris que pour accomplir leur rêve, ils ne devraient pas perdre leur temps derrière un œuf qui n'était qu'un mythe lointain, intouchable, qu'on ne pouvait effleurer que des yeux, et encore. Un œuf qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, qui sûrement n'existait pas, quoiqu'en dise Tsukasa, le premier Roi des Gardiens. Un œuf pur comme le cœur des enfants, pur comme les nuages qui parsèment le ciel bleu, pur comme les larmes invisibles d'Amu.

Nagihiko soupira de lassitude, avant de se lever et de s'étirer, les membres engourdis. Il savait, qu'au fond de son cœur, Tadase désirait l'Embryon. C'était tellement évident. Après tout, les Gardiens n'existaient-ils pas pour cela ? Et maintenant, que restait-t-il de leur mission initiale ? Les Gardiens actuels n'étaient qu'une bande de gamins s'occupant de plantes et de divers problèmes entre élèves de primaire. Ce n'étaient plus les courses-poursuite à l'aube du jour, ou au crépuscule du soir, haletantes, débordant d'adrénaline, le cœur plein d'espoir d'un jour réaliser leur rêve. Nagihiko savait, oh oui il savait, que dans l'abysse de chaque âme des Ex-Gardiens se cachait l'envie de revenir en arrière et de revivre une fois encore, une dernière fois, un jour banal des Gardiens de l'Académie Seiyo.

« Mais c'est impossible. Nagihiko secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux mi-clos. Les épreuves arrivent et sont vaincues, et il faut continuer à vivre malgré tout. Il faut avancer. Il replongea de nouveau ses yeux dans le regard ambré d'Amu, qui le dévisageait, ses cheveux roses sauvagement balayés en arrière. Avance, Joker, il le faut. » Chuchota-t-il en penchant la tête vers elle, d'une voix inaudible, la gorge sèche.

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux d'Amu qui remua les lèvres, sans en laisser sortir un seul son. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, pas avec ce poids contre son cœur. Elle suffoquait, c'était insupportable. Elle voulait lui dire, à son meilleur ami, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer, pas comme ça, pas avec Tadase, pas en vivant dans cette paix illusoire, pas tant qu'elle sentirait l'Humpty Lock défaillir, pas avant qu'elle ne cesserait de sentir ses larmes couler sans cesse sur ses joues.

« Pour notre survie à tous. » Finit-il, ignorant soigneusement du regard les yeux écarquillés d'Amu et sa bouche entrouverte. Il releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur Rima, qui lui adressa un sourire ironique. _Dégage,_ sembla dire ses lèvres _._ Nagihiko lui fit un signe de tête avec un rictus moqueur, il avait compris qu'en ce moment Rima lui vouait une haine intense pour avoir mis le doute à Amu, mais celle-ci n'était pas faite en sucre, bon sang ! Il avait le droit de lui dire ce qu'il lui voulait, sans se soucier des foudres de la Mademoiselle Mashiro qui les regardait toujours du coin de l'œil chaque fois que Nagihiko parlait avec Amu, les yeux perçants, une aura destructrice autour d'elle. Tant qu'on y était, elle n'avait qu'à sortir avec Amu, si ça l'inquiétait tant !

« Non mais je te jure, pesta-t-il mentalement, dès qu'on s'approche un peu d'Amu-chan c'est l'apocalypse. Je commence à en avoir assez ! »

Il ramassa rageusement son sac en soufflant et Kukai lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il répondit avec un grognement affirmatif, les nerfs à vif. Être en froid avec Rima n'était pas la chose qu'il préférait vivre, surtout en ce moment. Le garçon avait juste besoin de s'isoler le temps d'une pause, loin de cette ambiance morose, il voulait sentir la balle de basket sous ses doigts, taper contre le sol, vibrer sous ses paumes, il voulait courir, ses pas gracieusement posés sur le sol, effectuant une rapide danse.. _Non, le basket, c'est le basket qui fait vibrer mon âme, pas la danse !_ Il s'éloigna du groupe d'un pas rapide, le souffle court. « Je ne veux plus danser. » Cette pensée s'imposa bien nette dans son esprit, comme une évidence, un secret révélé, une vérité enfin avouée. _Oui.._

 _Menteur, menteur. Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur._

« Et si c'était toi, la menteuse ? Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nagihiko. Ça changerait pas mal de choses, hein, Rima-chaaaan ? » Chantonna-t-il joyeusement, avant d'apercevoir le stade du collège, désert.

Et, tandis qu'il laissait tomber son sac d'un geste précipité, et qu'il ramassait une balle abandonnée, commençant à courir, la faisant taper avec puissance, il lui vint à l'esprit un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

« Je crois que je suis heureux. »

 _ **Et pourtant, nous aurions pu nous en sortir..**_

« Il m'énerve, pesta mentalement Rima, le regard noir dirigé vers la direction prise par le fils Fujisaki. Il ne comprend pas qu'il doit laisser Amu tranquille ?! Elle est déjà suffisamment perdue comme ça, elle n'a pas besoin de ses conseils à la noix. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, histoire de retrouver un souffle convenable. Décidément, on ne sera jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, conclut-elle en passant délicatement ses doigts écartés entre ses cheveux d'or, faisant disparaître les quelques petits nœuds qui s'étaient formés. Jamais. »

En se relevant, Rima aperçut l'éclat anormal de l'Humpty Lock accroché au cou d'Amu, et chose encore plus étrange, la Mashiro eut l'impression qu'il hurlait de douleur et de tristesse, comme s'il regrettait lui aussi ce présent terne, sans couleur, sans lumière. La blonde eut un petit sourire amusé. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, elle voyait de nombreuses choses impossibles à expliquer, des dizaines de questions fleurissaient dans son esprit, et pourtant, aucune réponse. Rien d'autre que des larmes et des phrases remplies de sous-entendus. Rien de bien concret, en somme.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, Rima ne perdit espoir d'avoir un jour un semblant de réponse à tout cela, car elle était persuadée que cette réponse tant désirée se trouvait tout près d'eux, au cœur de leurs sentiments néfastes, camouflée par leurs cris silencieux et leurs pensées moroses. C'était une certitude qu'elle se promit de ne jamais oublier.

Au moment où elle pensa cela, elle eut dès lors l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant, et de s'être défaite de ces chaînes qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. La Chara Master respira l'air frais qui rentra dans ses poumons avec délice, et elle y vit tout de suite plus clair. Elle comprit qu'elle en avait assez de cette situation, et que la Reine allait maintenant prendre le pouvoir au Roi fou.

« Je ne laisserai pas Tadase détruire la fragile amitié qu'il nous reste, décida-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. »

 _ **Si je m'étais battue de cette manière, peut-être que tout aurait été différent...**_

Kukai éclata alors de rire, sous les yeux écarquillés des trois autres. Il avait son regard pétillant, celui d'autrefois, et le même sourire joyeux, mais pourtant tout montrait que ce rire n'était pas là pour apporter de la joie.

« On est lamentables, les gars, sortit-il après s'être calmé, le souffle court. Non mais sérieusement, regardons-nous deux minutes. On était si joyeux avant, on rigolait pour tout et pour rien, on n'était qu'une bande de gamins niais, certes, mais au moins, on était heureux. Amu baissa les yeux, les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive à là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est brisé pour qu'on soit devenus comme ça ? Répondez-moi, bon sang ! Hurla-t-il devant le silence qui accueillait ses questions nées de son désespoir. Je veux juste.. Des réponses.. » Murmura-t-il doucement, en se calmant soudain, le regard brillant. Rima se sentit alors mal et eut l'impression qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Pas lui.. Pas Kukai.. Si Kukai, notre pilier moral, pleure, les émotions que nous retenons tous vont exploser et créer une tempête destructrice.. Non. Elle ouvrit ses yeux ambrés. J'empêcherai cela. »

Elle se rassit à la hauteur de son ami en souriant, plongeant son regard inflexible dans celui humide du Valet, qui voulut étirer ses lèvres en retour, sans succès. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter et il serra les poings.

« Ce qui m'énerve le plus, commença-t-il dans un murmure que seule Rima entendit, c'est que Utau avait raison sur toute la ligne.. Elle est formidable, gémit-il tandis que ses yeux furent sur le point de s'abandonner aux larmes salées de la désolation.

\- Oui, souffla Rima en posant son crâne contre celui brûlant de Kukai, qui ne recula pas trop bouleversé pour réagir. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, murmura-t-elle, un peu amusée, et je crois bien que c'est réciproque. Tu devrais tenter ta chance, Kukai.

\- Et toi donc, petite Rima-chan, soupira-t-il dans un souffle saccadé, fixant le blanc des yeux de la blonde. Il n'y a pas un garçon qui t'intéresse ? Je dirais, avec de longs cheveux et un regard qui envoûte les petites filles comme toi..

\- Ne profite pas de la situation pour dire n'importe quoi, hein, susurra-t-elle entre ses dents, les joues brûlantes de honte. Et je ne suis pas petite, c'est clair ?! Rajouta-elle avant de se relever, un léger sourire de victoire flottant sur ses lèvres. Tu vas mieux, on dirait bien, lui dit-elle en le regardant de haut, et Kukai sourit, amusé. La Reine comprit à son regard sérieux qu'il lui disait merci. Cette petite mascarade avait fonctionné.

« J'ai réussi. Je le sens, j'ai évité une catastrophe. L'échéance est retardée, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle saisissait son sac et le bras d'Amu, douloureusement bercée par la sonnerie stridente qui annonçait la reprise des cours. Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Alors qu'elle poussait une Amu qui ne cessait de se retourner pour observer d'un œil morne Tadase, Rima songeait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. A ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même et ce qui allait maintenant arriver. Cela aurait dû lui donner le vertige mais, étrangement, elle se sentait sereine. Rima était prête à tout faire pour que tout revienne comme avant, et qu'Amu retrouve son véritable sourire.

« Moi aussi.. Rima tourna la tête vers Amu, qui marchait à ses côtés. Elle avait cessé de se tourner derrière et fixait désormais le vide, le regard décidé. Je cherche les réponses à ces questions. Elle regarda Rima et sourit. Kukai a raison, nous sommes lamentables. Mais je te le promets, Rima-chan, je vais me reprendre en main et faire de cette paix illusoire un monde où nous serons de nouveau heureux. C'est mon rôle de Joker. »

Si Rima n'avait pas eu autant de fierté, elle aurait pris Amu dans ses bras, et aurait pleuré.

 _ **Moi aussi, j'aurai tant voulu pleurer, mais désormais je n'en ai même plus le droit..**_

« Toi.. Tadase fixait Kukai de ses prunelles inflexibles. Ne redis plus jamais des choses pareilles, est-ce clair ? Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et froide en se levant. Sans un autre regard pour son ami, il ramassa la nappe blanche d'Amu avec une fascination étrange et la replia. Le Roi déchu était sur le point de s'en aller quand une poigne puissante agrippa son bras et le fit se retourner. Croisant les yeux glacials de Kukai, Tadase se rembrunit et abandonna de suite toute résistance. Désolé.. » Sortit-il difficilement, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce mot sembla lui écorcher la gorge, tellement il semblait doux et innocent comparé à toutes les paroles qu'il avait dû prononcer ce jour-là. Horriblement lassé, Kukai desserra sa prise, une infinie tristesse dans le regard.

« Tu étais le roi, Tadase, commença Kukai, la gorge nouée. Tu étais notre chef, notre guide, avec beaucoup de responsabilités, de devoirs à remplir, mais tu ne rechignais jamais à la tâche. Il soupira, alors nostalgique. Puis, l'année dernière, d'un jour à l'autre, tu nous as délaissé. Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi et moi. Comme si nous n'étions plus rien pour toi. Comme si nous n'avions jamais rien vécu ensemble, ni les Gardiens, ni notre secret commun, ou encore Easter. Tu étais devenu si distant, et aucune de nos paroles ne semblait t'atteindre, continua-t-il en ignorant la minuscule lueur brillant de culpabilité qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du blond. Tu nous suivais comme un fantôme, toujours à la traîne, sans rien dire, comme si on te forçait à quelque chose qui ne te plaisait pas. Pourtant, tu aurais pu partir, si tu l'avais voulu. Il arrive parfois que de très bons amis ne s'entendent plus, je l'aurais compris. Mais.. Kukai fit une pause de quelques secondes, en humectant ses lèvres sèches. Mais tu es resté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais alors que je t'observais du coin de l'oeil, tu la fixais avec tes yeux vides. La raison qui te forçait à rester avec nous.. Amu-chan, évidemment. Ton petit Joker adoré, que jamais tu ne pourrais abandonner. Il ricana, pris d'une folle envie de rire, et aussi de vomir. Tu la gardes comme un oiseau en cage, tu l'attaches de sorte qu'elle reste près de toi, même si tu lui fais du mal. Et cette gamine est trop amoureuse de toi pour s'enfuir de cette putain de cage. Honnêtement, je vous trouve aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. Plus tu agis de sorte à la dégoûter de toi, plus elle s'accroche encore et encore. Elle ne voit que le bon en toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Mais ce n'est pas un jouet. Un jour, elle ouvrira ses yeux pour l'instant perlés de larmes et verra la vérité sur toi. Il poussa un si long soupir qu'il dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne fais aucun effort, Tadase. Je te trouve horrible. » Cette phrase claqua dans le vide, comme une sentence irrévocable, comme une fatalité définitive, comme une vérité proclamée.

Tadase demeura d'abord hébété puis ouvrit la bouche avant de la renfermer, abattu.

« J-Je.. Bégaya le Roi en levant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux si tristes d'un Kukai qui se sentait alors libéré. Mon rêve était de protéger tout le monde, m-mais elle est morte.. Sous mes yeux.. Il plaqua violemment ses mains contre son visage d'un air pitoyable et tentait de contrôler sa voix chevrotante. Je n'ai rien pu faire, moi, le Roi.. J'ai perdu la personne qui avait posé ma couronne, ses yeux remplis de fierté et d'espoir. Elle me l'avait confié.. Mais désormais j'ai juste envie de la foutre par terre, et de l'écraser ! Oui.. Il laissa glisser ses doigts fins le long de son visage et fixa étrangement Kukai. Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment, nerveux. _Qui.._ _Qui_ _est mort ?_ L'écraser jusqu'à qu'elle se brise et ne devienne que de la poussière dorée.. Continua Tadase sur un ton froid. Il écarquilla ses yeux qui prirent une teinte rouge, ce qui fit reculer le sportif de terreur. Son corps se mit à trembler tandis qu'il observait son ami se dandiner sur place, son regard sanglant dans le sien. _S-Ses yeux.. Impossible.._ Et je verrais alors cette cendre or s'envoler devant mes yeux, suivant les courbes du vent.. Un sourire zébra son visage défiguré par la folie. Oui.. Répéta-t-il en chuchotant, je l'écraserai, cette couronne sur ma tête.. Tadase baissa soudain la tête, cessant sa litanie morbide.

\- Tadase-kun ? Souffla Kukai malgré ce qu'il venait de voir. _Les yeux ne changent pas de couleur, c'est juste pas possible !_ _Pourtant, ça avait l'air si réel.._ Il se secoua mentalement, désespéré par ses pensées. Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir des hallucinations, soupira-t-il, découragé, dans un faible murmure. Qui est mort ? Demanda-t-il doucement, le regard apaisé.

\- Je voulais juste.. Vous protéger, seulement.. Je n'en ai plus la force, marmonna-t-il et Kukai ne sut jamais si son ami avait entendu sa question. Je me sens si faible.. Une larme s'éclata sur le sol, puis une deuxième, et bientôt une multitude de larmes coulait sur le visage angélique de Tadase, qui avait retrouvé son regard rubis. Les pleurs du garçon créaient des sillons humides partant du coin de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton et le Chara Master ne tentait pas le moins du monde de les effacer d'un revers de manche. Je.. Je pleure.. Murmura-t-il, ahuri, en regardant Kukai comme s'il avait fait une découverte extraordinaire. Pourtant, c'est étrange, je ne me sens pas _triste_ , juste vide.. Il observa ses mains d'un regard impassible avant de se mordre les lèvres, qui tremblotaient. Aide-moi, Kukai ! Cria-t-il en levant la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Aide-moi à redevenir moi-même, aide-moi je t'en supplie, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, je veux redevenir comme avant, je veux pouvoir dormir sans que mon sommeil ne soit entrecoupé de cauchemars, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, pardonne-moi Kukai, laisse-moi une seconde chance ! Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité mais Kukai put tout de même apercevoir la lueur sanglante qui y demeurait. Il eut un horrible frisson et une envie irrésistible de vomir. Son corps raidi par la peur s'avança néanmoins du blond et il contracta involontairement sa mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Il s'approchait, doucement, tout doucement.. De son regard rouge, de sa folie meurtrière, de sa tristesse infinie, il s'approchait de ce monde de ténèbres. C'était un aller sans retour.

\- Je te pardonne, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main tremblante sur la tête blonde de Tadase, qui tressaillit à peine. Je t'ai donné allégeance, Tadase, tu resteras mon roi pour toujours. Kukai voulut reculer d'horreur lorsqu'il croisa le regard mi-rouge mi-rubis de son ami, mais il tint douloureusement bon. Il continua son serment d'une voix tendue. Je suis ton Valet à jamais, je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tignasse blonde de Tadase et il se mordit la langue, pourtant cela n'empêcha pas les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux verts, et intérieurement, il se maudit de sa faiblesse. _Je suis tombé dans son piège._

Tadase écarquilla les yeux d'un air fou et un sourire monstrueux défigura son visage exténué.

 _Pourtant, au fond de moi, je hurle à l'aide..._

« Le Valet et le Roi.. Marmonnait une voix pensive, préoccupée. Elle appartenait à un homme, à en juger par sa tonalité grave, mais elle avait aussi quelque chose de mélodieux et un brin de mystère. L'homme était complètement caché par le noir du planétarium dans lequel il se tenait, seul entre les vieux sièges grinçants qui accueillaient jadis des dizaines de spectateurs émerveillés par les étoiles qui parsemaient le plafond. Mais désormais cette époque n'était plus qu'un souvenir et ce lieu était maintenant vide de vie. Seul demeurait le gardien de ce lieu, Tsukasa Amakawa, aux yeux pourpres et aux cheveux ocres. Il dégageait une aura de roi, une aura bienveillante, chaleureuse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soupira-t-il à voix haute. De plus, il semblerait que les étoiles aient parlé.. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le plafond constellé d'astres lumineux. Le futur est taché par le sang. »

 _ **Par le sang et par la mort...**_

« Le nouveau Roi doit désormais entrer en scène, chuchota-t-il, la voix tendue, une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard. J'ai espoir qu'il soit le feu qui réanimera notre foyer éteint.. Il le faut. »

Tsukasa murmura par la suite des paroles inaudibles, sonnant comme une prière désespérée, une plainte étouffée, et il ferma douloureusement ses paupières après avoir observé une dernière fois les étoiles brillantes de ses yeux animés par une détermination toute neuve. Une lumière aveuglante éblouit alors le planétarium d'habitude plongé dans les ténèbres et l'oncle de Tadase disparut totalement dans cet éclat blanc.

« L'être parfait... » Murmura une voix encore plus glaciale qu'un cœur de pierre, une voix in-humaine.

 _ **Le feu réanimant notre foyer éteint...**_

Amu s'assit lentement sur sa chaise, épuisée. Cette pause censée lui donner du repos lui avait fait ressentir l'effet inverse. Mais ce n'avait pas aucune importance, car le discours de Kukai lui avait fait ouvrir ses yeux embrumés de larmes salées du désespoir infini. Le Joker allait reprendre du service très bientôt. C'en était fini de pleurer chaque soir dans son lit, secouée de soubresauts et les mains plaquées contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et de gémir de tristesse, c'en était terminé des regards mornes et sans vie au collège et des sourires sans joie, achevés les faux rires et les faux sentiments positifs. Le faux allait redevenir réel. Bientôt, très bientôt.

« Je t'aime, Rima-chan, dit-elle d'un ton abrupt en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, qui ouvrit grand les yeux, visiblement très émue, et Amu crut même apercevoir des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux noisette. Et c'est grâce à cette amitié qui nous lie que le Joker coexiste toujours au fond de moi, au plus profond de mon cœur. Et il va revenir pour panser nos blessures et pour nous préparer à affronter cette menace que je crains depuis quelques temps, qui fait vibrer la moindre parcelle de mon corps, qui fait trembler de peur mon âme fragile. Il va revenir, répéta-t-elle, souriant sincèrement devant l'air ahuri de la blonde, qui sembla alors prendre conscience des paroles d'Amu. Non, ne dis rien, ordonna la Chara Master d'une voix fatiguée. C'est de ma faute si cette paix trompeuse est arrivée jusqu'à nous, c'est moi qui l'ai amenée dans nos vies si tranquilles, et c'est donc à moi de la rendre véritable. Personne ne m'empêchera de prendre mes responsabilités, Rima-chan, pas même toi. Alors n'essaie pas de me convaincre que je n'y suis pour rien, parce que c'est un mensonge. Et que toi, les mensonges, tu n'aimes pas, hein ? » Elle sourit si innocemment que Rima comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait dit ça sans aucune arrière-pensée vis à vis de Nagihiko. _J'ai tant de peine pour elle._

Rima eut un sourire amusé et repoussa une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille d'un geste mécanique.

« En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

Nagihiko apparut au seuil de la porte au même moment, essoufflé, sa cravate dans la main et sa chemise blanche boutonnée hâtivement. Il croisa le regard écarquillé de Rima et lui lança un sourire étincelant. Ravageur. La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, à son grand désespoir, et détourna le regard, sous les yeux amusés d'Amu qui se pencha malicieusement vers elle.

« Alors, avec Nagi-kun ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Rima ne s'offusqua même pas de la question et conserva une moue boudeuse.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Finit-elle par articuler, et elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers Amu, qui s'étonnait à peine du teint rouge de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait gênée et l'ex-Reine ne parvenait pas à regarder Amu dans les yeux. Je le déteste de tout mon cœur.

\- Je vois, roucoula Amu, le regard toujours malicieux, sans se douter de la raison de cette haine immense envers le basketteur. C'est mignon la façon d'où vous vous cherchez, comme chien et chat. « suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis » c'est pas mal comme phrase à sortir pour des vœux de mariage, n- Un livre reçu en pleine tête l'interrompit. Hé ! Protesta Amu en fusillant du regard une Rima encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, le souffle court, ses fines mains fermement tenant le livre . Je plaisantais ! Ne le prends pas sérieusement ! »

La Reine demeura immobile quelques secondes, son regard tueur toujours posé sur Amu, avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à frémir. Son rire cristallin éclata alors dans la salle de cours, bientôt rejoint par celui d'Amu, qui essuya une larme du coin de l'oeil, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri avec sa meilleure amie sur un sujet si léger ! Elle n'aperçut même pas la silhouette fantomatique de Tadase qui déambula parmi la classe, et qui se stoppa brusquement en plein milieu, le regard rubis posé sur le visage rayonnant d'Amu. Il sembla sortir un instant de son état second, il parut se réveiller de son long sommeil, il était de nouveau redevenu Tadase Hotori le Roi, avec ses yeux grand ouverts, son visage noble mais sympathique, mais cela ne dura qu'une seule petite seconde. Il fut pris d'un léger soubresaut et son visage redevint fatigué et sérieux. Il alla s'asseoir avec une gestuelle mécanique à sa place, mettant fin au fou rire des deux Chara Masters. A la vue du garçon, le visage d'Amu se ferma et elle se retourna pour se mettre face au professeur qui venait d'arriver et qui réclamait le silence.

Rima les examina encore un instant, la mine sérieuse, avant de se tourner vers un Nagihiko dubitatif qui la détaillait de ses yeux dorés. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Tu m'as fui, alors je te suis. »

 _ **Ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que je ne le serais jamais, c'était une certitude que j'avais toujours su..**_

Kukai laissait le vent frais souffler sur son visage, les yeux clos.

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

La phrase résonnait dans sa tête, comme une cassette qui tournerait en boucle, avec la même voix douloureuse, tendue, presque effrayée.

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

 _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

 _Tout._

Ses yeux rouges dans les siens, cette lueur remplie d'envies meurtrières et sanglantes, c'étaient comme des lames tranchantes qui lui perforaient le ventre encore et encore, c'était comme un couteau menaçant coincé sous la gorge, prêt à découper cette peau si fine et si claire, comment lutter contre ce regard si dévastateur ? Comment aurait-il pu lui tenir tête, lui dire farouchement « je te ne pardonnerai pas, monstre ? » Et sentir la pression de la lame devenir plus forte sous sa gorge, jusqu'à que le sang s'écoule le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son torse ?

Après tout, Tadase était son meilleur ami, Kukai n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient tout partagé, et au fond de lui le roux savait que Tadase n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. C'était juste une façade, encore une. Kukai se demandait parfois s'il restait une partie d'eux-même cachée derrière toutes leurs façades, si justement ces fameuses façades ne rendaient pas plus compliquée la tâche de trouver leur véritable personnalité.

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux lorsque la dernière sonnerie stridente qui annonçait la reprise des cours sonna. Kukai traversa lentement la vaste cour déserte en écrasant avec ses baskets le lit de pétales roses qui recouvrait le béton goudronné.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'abandonne toutes mes façades. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Je pense que ça plairait à Utau. »

Le vent fit s'envoler les centaines de minuscules pétales, et Kukai disparut dans cette vague rose.

« Ne le dis à personne, Ran. Surtout pas aux autres. »

Kiseki et Ran s'étaient installés sur le bord d'une fontaine, assis sur les roches grises, ils se faisaient face. Kiseki avait retrouvé son calme, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux inquiets de Ran. Celle-ci le dévisageait avec peine, et ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa pitié. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

« C'est promis, Kiseki. Mais je crains qu'ils ne l'apprennent plus vite que tu ne le penses. Après tout, nous sommes le reflet de nos Chara Masters. Si les amis de Tadase comprennent ce qui le tourmente tant, leurs Shugo Charas ne tarderont pas à le deviner.

\- Justement, Ran.. Kiseki poussa un soupir. Les autres Chara Masters ne sont pas censés _comprendre._ Seule Amu est au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Tadase. Elle.. Et toi désormais. Tadase est détruit, tu comprends. Totalement détruit. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis encore là... Il eut une moue déconfite. J'aurai dû disparaître, j'imagine... »

Ran fut soudain prise d'affection pour le Chara et son regard s'adoucit. Elle s'approcha de lui

« Kiseki.. Ton prénom signifie miracle.. dit-elle doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui, riant intérieurement à l'éclat curieux qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux océan du petit roi. Alors ne sois pas étonné. Ran eut un petit rire nerveux. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans notre chef, nous autres ? Même si tu n'es pas très bon – elle ignora son regard noir -, on a quand même besoin de quelqu'un pour nous guider, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Surtout maintenant, car j'ai l'impression que des moments très durs vont s'abattre sur nous.. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, songeuse. Ses yeux dévièrent vers le ciel sans nuages, balayés par le vent insupportable qui soufflait en continu depuis quelques temps.

Kiseki l'observa, dubitatif, songeant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était touché, bien sûr. Il se sentait même un peu troublé, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, alors il regarda les boucles roses de ses cheveux, ses yeux si grands, sa bouche d'habitude toujours ouverte pour sortir des âneries. Mais elle était de plus en plus fermée ces temps-ci, faisant régner un silence autour d'elle, un silence inhabituel. Le Chara serra les dents, tentant de refluer sa colère au fond de son cœur. Si jamais les prochaines épreuves qui les attendaient détruisaient Ran comme elles avaient détruit Tadase, il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

« Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas de ma protection, évidemment, pensa Tadase, amusé par son soudain instinct de protection. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, que pourrais-je faire ? Je suis si faible..

\- ..Kiseki ? L'appela Ran d'une voix hésitante. Elle le regardait désormais, de son regard rose, de son regard si beau que Kiseki sentit son cœur faire un bond. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..._ Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y, souffla-t-il en ne cessant de la regarder. Elle baissa un instant son regard, les joues un peu rouges, avant de les relever, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- A ton tour de me faire une promesse. Promets-moi de me protéger. »

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés braqués sur Kiseki, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Mais je suis faible, je suis faible, je suis faible, je suis faible._

« Je te le promets. » Finit-il par articuler, le souffle court.

Le visage de Ran s'éclaira d'un sourire enfantin, et elle lui tendit son petit doigt, comme un petit enfant.

« Pff.. Kiseki secoua la tête, l'air affligé. T'es pas croyable, une vraie gamine. »

Il croisa néanmoins son petit doigt avec le sien, officialisant ainsi sa promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Amu, assise à sa place, Tadase juste à côté d'elle, sentit soudain une chaleur remplir son cœur et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentait légèrement euphorique, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait mis en joie, là, tout de suite. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentait actuellement ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait tant éprouvé vis à vis d'une certaine personne aujourd'hui loin, très loin dans ses souvenirs.

« Ikuto.. » Ce nom s'échappa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte de ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'un coup, des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs apparurent dans son esprit sous forme d'images, qui défilaient si vite qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tous les attraper si elle l'avait voulu. Certains souvenirs étaient devenus flous avec le temps, mais d'autres apparaissaient aussi clairement que s'ils s'étaient passés la veille.

« Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto.. » Murmura-t-elle de façon inaudible comme une psalmodie, le cœur déchiré.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle se remémorait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'adolescent, ses yeux si beaux, ses cheveux si soyeux, son corps agile comme celui d'un chat, sa voix grave, tout. Comment avait-elle pu enchaîner son propre cœur et s'empêcher de penser à Ikuto Tsukiyomi ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était parti, pratiquement un an, à la recherche de son père disparu, qu'elle aurait dû arrêter de ressentir ce poids contre son cœur, cette envie de le revoir ? Elle aurait dû passer à autre chose, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas pensé au passé dans un coin de sa tête, elle se serait focalisée sur le présent et aurait fait en sorte que la paix ne détruise pas tout ce en quoi ils croyaient auparavant ? Et si.. Et si ce passé, Ikuto, revenait maintenant, est-ce qu'il pourrait tout arranger ? Arranger leurs cœurs détruits, redonner foi en leurs vies moroses, en leurs esprits aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune ?

La prière qu'elle adressait silencieusement tous les soirs aux étoiles traversa ses lèvres.

« Reviens.. »

Par pitié, pourquoi Amu ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de broyer du noir toutes les deux secondes ? Maintenant que tout son passé lui était revenu en mémoire, elle se souvenait clairement de ces moments de joie où elle riait sans contrainte, sans la peur de l'ombre menaçante qui se trouvait désormais au-dessus d'elle, tel un rapace traquant sa proie avec avidité. Elle souhaitait tellement libérer son cœur de sa prison noire, de ses barrières parsemées d'épines aussi tranchantes qu'une épée.

Mais tant que Tadase était dans cet état et que Ikuto était loin d'elle, Amu ne s'en sentait pas réellement capable. Cependant, elle avait promis à Rima que le Joker reviendrait, et elle tenait à respecter sa promesse coûte que coûte.

Le Joker reviendrait.

C'était une certitude.

Dia chantonnait. Ses cheveux roux luttant contre le vent, elle marchait d'un pas tranquille, le visage éclairé par un vague sourire. Ses vêtements jaunes – une jupe et un tee-shirt – éclairaient son teint pâle et ses joues roses. Ses cheveux coiffés en deux couettes hautes étaient retenus par un serre-tête. Celui-ci arborait deux carreaux jaunes, rappelant le signe de son œuf, un carreau. Dia était le carreau. Le quatrième Shugo Chara d'Amu Hinamori, la navigatrice du futur de la jeune adolescente. La Chara semblait heureuse, avec ses yeux grands ouverts -voire même trop.

Même si ce n'était qu'une façade.

En réalité, si l'on y prêtait plus attention, on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux oranges briller d'une lueur anxieuse et les traits de son visage exprimer une inquiétude extrême. De plus, ces gestes étaient d'une raideur étrange, comme si un poids énorme se trouvait sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement. Sa bouche, qui avait cessé de chanter, étaient figée dans un rictus étrange, comme une grimace de douleur.

Soudain, Dia se plia en deux en étouffant un cri de douleur. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, injectés de sang et les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches tandis qu'elle resserrait ses doigts avec toute la force qu'elle avait sur sa jupe pour s'empêcher de hurler. La douleur sembla durer quelques secondes, jusqu'à que Dia relève la tête, le regard impassible.

Son secret ne devait être découvert par personne.

« Il faut que l'on retrouve tout le monde, décida Kiseki et Ran hocha la tête.

\- Tu as un plan ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Je viens de me souvenir d'un endroit que nous n'avons pas encore explorés, et il y a de grandes chances que l'Embryon se trouve là-bas. C'est Yoru qui m'en avait vaguement parlé avant de partir avec Ikuto..

\- Yoru ? S'étonna Ran, surprise. Enfin, ce n'est pas si étonnant, Ikuto avait dû l'envoyer chercher tous les endroits susceptibles de détenir l'Embryon, j'imagine.. Et c'est où, ce fameux endroit ? »

Kiseki eut un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre son envol. Il observait quelques instants Ran de haut, avant de lui tendre la main, encadré par les pétales roses qui s'envolaient rapidement.

« Au sous-sol d'un immeuble qui appartient à une nouvelle société : Astree. »

« Amu-chan, commença Tadase à la seconde où la sonnerie stridence annonçait la fin des cours. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes une faveur..

\- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Méfiante, elle observa son ami du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle prenait son sac d'un geste assuré, empêchant ses mains de trembler. Elle était le Joker. _Et le Joker n'a jamais peur._

\- Je voudrais que tu... Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots et observait souvent le sol, comme un petit garçon timide qui serait sur le point de demander à la fille qu'il aime de venir au cinéma avec lui. Bien sûr, Amu ne se faisait aucune illusion. De plus, se retrouver à côté de Tadase dans cet état dans une salle sombre ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça, en vérité. Que tu viennes à sa tombe avec moi.. »

Amu reposa son sac, abasourdie. Tadase aurait-il repris ses esprits ? En effet, il ne semblait pas anormal et il regardait Amu dans les yeux, se tenait droit et un semblant de noblesse était empreint dans ses gestes. Comme avant.

« B-Bien sûr, Tadase-kun, balbutia-elle, encore sous le choc. Intérieurement, elle se sentait soulagée, même si aller dans un cimetière n'était pas la première chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire après cette dure journée. Mais si c'était pour Tadase, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui, après tout... Allons-y. » Ordonna-elle d'une voix étrangement grave.

Ils partirent rapidement, sous les yeux choqués de Rima. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Nagihiko, mais celui-ci rangeait ses affaires en sifflotant, le cœur léger. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'échange douteux de ses deux amis, au grand dam de Rima. Avec un grognement de rage, elle referma son sac, franchit la sortie de sa salle et se mit à courir à la recherche de Kukai. Elle avait besoin de lui pour découvrir la vérité, c'était leur pacte, il devait l'aider !

Elle finit par le trouver à l'étage au-dessus, dans le couloir désert, et s'adossa au mur, exténuée. Kukai la regardait avec perplexité tandis qu'elle reprenait rapidement son souffle.

« On doit suivre Amu et Tadase ! Lâcha-t-elle alors d'une traite, encore épuisée. Les joues rouges par l'effort, elle mourrait de chaud et fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à trouver sa bouteille d'eau. Pendant qu'elle buvait, l'éclat des yeux de Kukai s'assombrit davantage. Qu'y-a-t-il ? Le pressa-elle tandis que Rima fermait sa bouteille et la fourrait dans son sac. Il faut qu'on se dépêche !

\- Pourquoi on devrait les suivre ? Soupira-t-il, lassé. J'ai parlé à Tadase, tu sais et il..

\- J'ai entendu Tadase demander à Amu de l'accompagner au cimetière ! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus affolée. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité, Kukai! Amu est ma meilleure amie, et Tadase notre « roi », si on veut, ils font partie de notre vie, je ne peux pas les laisser disparaître dans les tréfonds de leur désespoir, je t'en supplie ! Elle cessa alors de parler, les joues encore plus rouges, cette fois de honte. Rima n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser emporter, mais cette fois elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre et que s'ils ne faisaient rien, il pourrait y avoir de graves répercussions.

\- Au cimetière ? Répéta Kukai en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, Tadase n'a perdu personne récemment.. Sa bouche se figea alors, et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent immédiatement dans son esprit. Si Tadase était si étrange ces derniers temps... Commença-t-il, le souffle court.

\- C'est qu'il a perdu un être cher... Compléta Rima qui réprima un frisson glacé.

\- Quelqu'un qui fait partie de son monde qu'il s'était promis de protéger quoiqu'il arrive, continua Kukai d'une voix de plus en plus morne.. Le roi n'a pas pu protéger son royaume, hein ?

\- Mais alors, Kiseki... » Murmura Rima, la gorge sèche, en guettant une réponse de Kukai, qui ne vint pas. _Kiseki aurait-il disparu ?_

Le Valet, le visage fermé, prit le poignet de Rima en tâchant de maîtriser sa force et l'entraîna avec lui hors du bâtiment, sans un mot. Son cerveau surchauffait littéralement, il se sentait bouillonnant, à la fois inquiet et en colère contre Tadase. Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit? Kukai n'était-il pas son meilleur ami, bordel ? Il en avait assez de tous ces secrets qui les détruisaient petit à petit !Il sentit le bras de Rima se raidir et se trouva vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

« Amu était au courant, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de l'adolescent. Elle était au courant et a tout fait pour nous cacher la faiblesse de Tadase. Quand nos sentiments sont-ils devenus si compliqués ? Si entremêlés ? Si proches que nous sommes obligés de nous les cacher les uns des autres ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez nous, hein ?.. Sa voix se brisa. Nous ne sommes qu'un groupe d'adolescents qui devrait profiter de la vie, alors pourquoi vivons-nous dans la perpétuelle menace que quelque chose s'abaisse sur nous sans prévenir, mettant fin à notre formidable _paix_ ?

\- Rima.. » La colère qu'il ressentait s'évanouit d'un coup, et il fut pris de pitié.

Kukai se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses deux joues, Rima savait qu'il n'y aucun sous-entendu derrière ce geste mais elle se sentit quand même un peu chamboulée. Il esquissa un sourire en apercevant l'éclat de ses yeux changer.

« Tu vois Rima, il n'y a pas que la tristesse ou les mensonges, il y a aussi l'amour et l'espoir. Je sais qu'à cet instant précis, tu voudrais que ce soit Nagihiko à ma place, où vos deux cœurs battront à l'unisson, où il n'y aurait que vous deux et que le nom de Nadeshiko ne te viendrait même pas à l'esprit. Rima, je sais que le secret de Nagihiko te hante. Mais ne te voile pas la face, tu penses que ce qui te dérange est le fait que ce secret nuit à Amu, mais en réalité ce n'est pas ça, pas vrai ? C'est à toi qu'il nuit. Votre amitié a débuté par un mensonge, et ça te fait mal.

\- Je.. Je.. Perdue, Rima ne savait que répondre à ces douces paroles. Elle aurait voulu repousser Kukai en lui crachant à l'oreille que cela ne le concernait pas, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Puis la vérité s'imposa bien nette en elle. J'aime Nagihiko- kun ?.. » Murmura-t-elle lentement.

Pour toute réponse Kukai déplaça sa main gauche vers le sommet de la tête, avant de la caresser avec douceur.

« Oui, petite sœur. »

Kukai était le Valet. Le protecteur de la Reine.

Kukai était Kukai.

Le grand frère de tous les autres Gardiens.

« Daichiiiii ! Musashiiiii ! Kusu Kusu percuta violemment ses deux amis en atterrissant. Les clochettes de ces chaussures tintèrent.

\- Eh, fais gaffe ! S'écria le premier Shugo, en la foudroyant de ses yeux ambrés. Tu aurais pu nous blesser ! Ses cheveux verts-bleus ébouriffés désormais recouverts de sable -il se trouvaient dans un bac à sable- étaient retenus par un bandeau blanc où était brodée une étoile jaune. Le garçon, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, était vêtu d'une tenue de sport, un tee-shirt jaune et un jogging blanc. Ses baskets foulèrent l'herbe tandis qu'il s'extirpa du bac à sable en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attendait, Musashi et moi ! Cria le Shugo de Kukai, Daichi. Mécontent, il foudroyait la Chara de Rima du regard.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle d'un ton désolé, même si son attitude indiquait le contraire. Je suis allée voir Ran et Tadase, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient en train de disputer, soupira la Chara avec amusement.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, intervint de sa voix calme le troisième Chara, Musashi. D'un geste expert, il remonta ses lunettes rondes qui cachait son regard violet et épousseta le sable qui recouvrait ses vêtements verts de samouraï. Cependant, en attendant ton retour, nous avons dû chercher de fond en comble l'œuf de tous les rêves dans ce bac à sable, et comme je m'y attendais, l'Embryon ne se trouve pas là. Kiseki-kun ne va pas être content.

\- Oh, on s'en fiche ! S'exclama Kusu kusu en éclatant de rire. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait trouver l'Embryon aujourd'hui ! » Ajouta-elle avec un grand sourire, sans s'apercevoir de la tension qui s'était créée à ses mots.

« Et pourtant, on en aurait bien besoin, pensa Daichi en soupirant. Si ce vestige du passé réapparaissait maintenant, cela pourrait aider tout le monde à se sentir mieux.. Il laissa sa pensée en suspens, sans se douter qu'Amu avait pensé de même quelques heures auparavant. Enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est pas en notre pouvoir, à nous les Shugo Charas, de comprendre les sentiments humains.. »

Musashi observa tour à tour Daichi et Kusu kusu, avant de plisser les yeux. L'inspiration lui vint d'un coup et le vent emporta sa phrase chuchotée. Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Telle la pluie qui tombe sans obstacle sur son chemin, les problèmes s'amoncellent sur une montagne de douleur et de désespoir. »

Amu cheminait aux côtés de Tadase, qui, concentré par le chemin qu'il devait suivre, ne disait mot, et Amu se sentait trop fatiguée pour engager la conversation à son ami endeuillé. De toute manière, ils approchaient du cimetière, et même si trois ans auparavant, Amu était sortie de nuit dans un cimetière lors de leurs vacances chez le grand-père de Kukai, et qu'à ce moment-là elle avait hurlé, désormais elle n'avait plus aucune envie de prononcer un mot en présence de tous ces morts.

L'adolescente aperçut la forme grise des pierres tombales au loin, et fut tentée de rebrousser chemin, mais la présence de Tadase l'en empêchait. Elle devait vivre avec lui cette douloureuse épreuve, aussi triste soit-elle. En tournant la tête, elle observa son visage fermé, fatigué, désormais éteint de toute lueur joyeuse.

Sans se demander pourquoi, Amu prit sa main et la serra tout doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Tadase impassible, franchit le portail noir et grinçant et déambula tel un fantôme parmi les pierres tombales, Amu trottinant derrière lui, mal à l'aise. Le garçon finit par s'arrêter devant une pierre, où la terre avait été retournée récemment.

Amu inspira un bon coup avant de poser ses yeux sur le nom gravé sur la pierre grise.

« On devrait rentrer, observa anxieusement Su en regardant le soleil commencer à décliner. Sinon Amu-chan va s'inquiéter, rajouta-elle de sa voie fluette. Su était la troisième Shugo Chara d'Amu, une petite poupée aux longs cheveux verts et à la robe à froufrous blanche et verte, à sa toque blanche et à son symbole de trèfle. Rien que de son visage émanait une innocence sans faille, et ses gestes étaient maladroits, comme ceux d'une petite fille mignonne, quoiqu'un peu bête.

\- Amu est trop préoccupée par elle-même pour se soucier de nous, cracha une autre voix. Miki apparut aux côtés de Su, tenant dans ses mains son crayon et son carnet et repoussant avec son coude son sac bleu derrière son dos. Su regarda sa sœur de cœur approcher, détaillant du regard ses yeux et ses cheveux bleus assez courts, sa chemise blanche et son pantacourt. Avec son béret bleu sur la tête -brodé du symbole de pique-, elle ressemblait à un garçon.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, la contredit Su en secouant la tête. C'est à propos de Tadase, tu le sais bien, soupira-t-elle ensuite. Il...

\- Eh, les filles ! L'interrompit soudain une voix familière. Su et Miki levèrent la tête vers la voix – vers le ciel déclinant. Ran atterrit gracieusement au sol, suivie de Tadase, Daichi, Musashi et Kusu kusu. Kiseki a une idée où se trouve l'Embryon, dépêchez-vous ! »

Miki lui jeta un regard noir, à bout de nerfs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait actuellement, c'est qu'on lui foute la paix avec l'Embryon. De plus, elle avait perdu Dia de vue, ce qui l'énervait car son amie était encore plus étrange que Amu en ce moment, et l'artiste n'avait pas de temps à perdre à la recherche d'un hypothétique œuf ! Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer ses pensées lorsque Su fit quelques pas hésitants vers Ran, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Miki ravala un grognement mécontent et lui emboîta le pas d'un geste rageur. Elle n'avait pas envie de chercher Dia toute seule, alors que la nuit était presque là.

« Où est Dia ? Demanda Kiseki, agacé. La nuit va bientôt tomber ! C'est une chance que Ran et moi sommes tombés sur Daichi, Musashi et Kusu Kusu, mais il reste encore Ryhtm, Pepe et maintenant Dia à trouver ! Grommela le chef en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au ciel. Et je n'ai pas envie de remettre ça à demain !

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui nous a envoyé aux quatre coins de la ville, marmonna Miki, de mauvaise humeur. Et pour Dia, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, rajouta-elle en haussant les épaules, même si elle se sentait anxieuse.

\- Elle s'est volatilisée, intervint Su d'une voix douce. Elle ne doit pas être très loin, on la trouvera sur le chemin. »

Kiseki lui adressa une moue dubitative mais finit par acquiescer lentement. Il ordonna aux autres de se remettre en route et s'envola dans le ciel, reprenant la tête du groupe. Les autres le suivirent docilement, tous épuisés sauf Ran qui suivait Kiseki avec ferveur, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils finirent par trouver Rythm et Pepe un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc. La chara qui ressemblait à un bébé avec son pyjama rose bonbon et sa tétine dans la bouche, dormait d'un sommeil de plomb contre l'autre Shugo, qui lui était parfaitement réveillé. Son casque sur les oreilles, il écoutait sa musique, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière, ses yeux mauves mi-clos. Ses longs cheveux de la même couleur étaient coincés dans son bonnet bleu, et il ne s'aperçut de la présence de ses amis que lorsque Kiseki retira brusquement le casque de ses oreilles. Outré, le Chara se releva, mécontent.

« Eh mec ! Préviens-moi avant de refaire un truc pareil, ça surprend ! S'écria Rythm de sa voix mélodieuse, réveillant Pepe, qui ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus de bébé, l'air hébété. Oh, désolé, Pepe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se paaaasse ?.. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Pourquoi tout le monde est là.. ? Ajouta-elle en balayant du regard l'assemblée qui se tenait derrière le petit roi. Z'ont pas l'air contents, 'f'rait mieux de me rendormir moi.. Sa voix faiblit et ses yeux commencèrent à se renfermer. Miki réprima un soupir, lassée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de pour de tels enfantillages.

\- Non, Pepe ! S'exclama Kiseki, un peu affolé. On va chercher l'Embryon ! Tenta-il d'expliquer, mais Pepe ne l'écoutait plus. Il fronça un sourcil, perplexe, en voyant Ran s'approcher de Pepe.

\- Oh, vraimeeent ? Marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix faussement surprise, ses yeux maintenant clos. C'est formidable, dis-moi.. Oh, j'ai sommeeeeil..

\- TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS PEPE, LA-BAS ILS VENDENT TOUS LES SORTES DE TETINES POSSIBLES, IL FAUT QUE TU VIENNES ! Hurla Ran dans ses oreilles. Pepe se releva précipitamment à cette annonce, ses yeux brillants d'étoiles ouverts en grand. Mais malheureusement, ils vont fermer dans quelques minutes.. ajouta-t-elle d'une voix où pointaient de faux regrets.

\- Viiiiite ! » Pepe prit son envol et tout le monde la suivit en vitesse, poussant des grognements ou des soupirs de fatigue. Qu'ils fassent rapidement le tour du sous-sol, qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer chez eux ! Seule Ran ne se plaignait pas, infatigable. Miki l'observa du coin de l'oeil avant de retrouver sa mine renfrognée. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à s'inquiéter pour Dia. C'était peut-être le cas.

Tandis que le soleil accomplissait son chemin quotidien, les neuf Shugo Charas accélérèrent la cadence, à bout de souffle, sans savoir qu'ils allaient droit vers l'horrible découverte qui les attendaient.

 _ **Ce jour-là, la paix prit fin.**_

« Ils sont entrés dans le cimetière, observa Rima en fronçant les sourcils. Dépêchons-nous. »

Kukai hocha la tête et passa devant elle avant d'entrer dans le lieu des morts. Anxieux, il ne cessait de se répéter les paroles de Tadase dans sa tête. Il espérait de tout cœur que son comportement d'aujourd'hui n'était dû qu'à la mort de cet être cher.. _Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._ Quand Kukai avait prononcé cette phrase, il avait été terrifié par le regard assassin du blond, de ses yeux soudainement rouges, sa folie passagère.. Quelqu'un chose ne tournait pas rond, il le savait pertinemment. Mais au fond de lui, le Valet voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant, sans que personne ne fasse d'histoires.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils s'approchèrent discrètement des deux autres qu'ils voyaient désormais de dos, main dans la main. Rima était assez petite pour se dissimuler derrière une large pierre tombale et Kukai se cala plus ou moins à côté d'elle, plié en deux. Les deux espions étaient maintenant assez proches pour entendre le son de leurs voix.

« C'est.. Amu fit une pause, hésitante. Ça a dû être terrible pour toi, Tadase-kun, reprit-elle doucement, et Kukai dut se pencher en avant pour écouter la suite. La mort de Hana-san sera pénible pour nous tous pendant les années à venir, rajouta Amu poliment, sur la défensive. Toutes mes condoléances.. »

 _Hana_ ? Où Kukai avait-il déjà entendu ce nom, bon sang ? Il lui semblait à la fois si familier et si lointain..

« Sa grand-mère ! S'écria-t-il alors à voix basse. Hana-san était la grand-mère de Tadase, et elle est décédée ! Rima lui adressa un regard affolé. Tous deux savaient à quel point la grand-mère de Tadase était importante pour lui, elle était le centre de son monde, le noyau, elle était sa force, et cela faisait des années que Tadase vivait avec la peur que la santé de Hana ne décline, et c'était finalement arrivé. Kukai était sincèrement désolé pour lui – et triste, il avait connu Hana-san et l'appréciait – mais sa mort n'expliquait pas tout. Rima dut penser la même chose car elle se releva à cet instant précis et s'approcha de Tadase et Amu sans dissimuler sa présence. Rima.. ! » Hoqueta Kukai avant de se relever lui aussi, affolé. _La folie meurtrière de Tadase.._

Tadase, alerté par le bruit, se retourna et fronça les sourcils, étonné. Kukai fut frappé par son air innocent et fut pris de nostalgie. Le blond avait retrouvé sa noblesse d'autrefois, ses yeux rubis grands ouverts, son stature droite et sans défaut. _Il.. Il est comme avant.. ?_

« Qu'est-ce que... murmura Tadase, les yeux ronds.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, roi de pacotille ! Commença Rima en s'approchant de lui, ivre de colère. Elle eut une seconde de satisfaction en voyant que Amu avait rapidement retiré sa main de celle du blond. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Ça fait des mois que tu as été insupportable avec nous, tu nous as traité comme si nous n'étions que des bons à rien ! Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même, mais le pire, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Furieuse, elle continua avant que quiconque ne puisse l'interrompre. Sa colère explosait enfin et se déversait en phrases plus venimeuses les unes que les autres. Tu as fait pleurer Amu, sale idiot ! Imbécile ! D'autres insultes lui vinrent à l'esprit mais les lui dire n'était pas son rôle, après tout. Je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère mais sa mort ne te permet pas de jouer avec Amu, c'est clair ? Elle était amoureuse de toi, d'un amour sincère et véritable, et toi tu l'as piétiné sans pitié, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, sombre égoïste ! Elle sentit vaguement Kukai poser son bras sur elle en marmonnant d'une voix empressée, mais elle le dégagea avec agacement, comme s'il n'était qu'un moustique. Laisse-moi finir ! Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux ! Elle reprit son discours en replongeant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux écarquillés du blond. Tu sais quoi Tadase, je te déteste ! Je te hais, n'essaye même pas de me protéger car je ne suis plus dans ton monde ! Et n'essaye plus d'approcher Amu, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus te revoir, ni avec moi, ni avec elle ! C'est... »

Elle s'interrompit soudain en apercevant les yeux de Tadase briller de larmes. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber au sol et humidifier le sol terreur.

« .. Désolé, je suis désolé.. Murmura-t-il d'une voix torturée. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi, je le jure.. Mais c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait mes faits et gestes, je sais que ça paraît étrange mais c'est la vérité... Il tourna ses yeux humides vers Amu, qui l'observait, le souffle court. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, Amu-chan. Je serais incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle m'ait arrivé durant tout ce temps, mais c'est terminé... » Il s'inclina devant elle, le corps frémissant.

L'ex-Joker n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Rima et Kukai qui n'en menaient pas large non plus. Amu se répétait les excuses du blond dans sa tête et une étrange conclusion germa dans son esprit embrumé.

« Tadase-kun.. Serais-tu schizophrène ? Demanda finalement Amu, les yeux ronds. Tadase secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Il observa un instant le sol, cherchant ses mots, avant de relever la tête, le regard déterminé, voulant communiquer la vérité. En fait, il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être observé, et j'avais du mal à contrôler mes mouvements. C'était très léger au début, mais au fil du temps ce symptôme s'est intensifié, et il me gênait tellement que j'ai commencé à être désagréable, en effet. Il y avait aussi ce bruit, dans ma tête, comme un ultrason qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. Une véritable torture qui a duré des mois. Et qui s'est arrêtée à l'instant où je me suis tenu sur cette tombe pour la première fois, il y a un instant. Il ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard des trois autres et baissa la tête d'un air penaud. Je sais que ça paraît fou.. murmura-t-il en brisant le silence qui avait suivi son explication. Je ne comprends pas moi-même...

\- Attends, c'est tellement surréaliste ton truc, dit Kukai, de plus en plus perplexe. J'y comprends rien, ça ferait des mois qu'un fantôme voudrait prendre ton corps et que son seul moyen de pression serait un ultrason qu'il t'obligerait à écouter non stop ? Pas mal, comme excuse, renifla le sportif avec méfiance. Pourtant, Kukai savait que Tadase ne mentait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne pouvait appartenir à un menteur. De la peur, de l'incompréhension, et la certitude de dire la vérité. T'en penses quoi, Rima ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers la blonde. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur Amu, qui observait Tadase, éperdue, et le Valet se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander son avis à l'ex-Joker, pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Je... Elle respira un bon coup, le corps tremblant. J'en sais rien. Mais si on croit aux Shugo Charas, ce genre de choses ne devrait pas nous étonner, après tout ce qu'on a vu – les œufs X, les Charas X géants -, c'est tout à fait plausible. Mais elle sortit ces mots avec hésitation, comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

\- Sauf que les œufs X ont disparu, la contredit-il par principe, même s'il se sentait soudain lassé de cette histoire. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et dormir pour oublier sa vie mouvementée. Que tout le monde pense ce qu'il souhaitait, cela ne le concernait plus.

\- Certes.. »

Rima jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui observait encore Tadase comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

 _ **Ce comportement aurait dû m'alerter sur les événements à venir...**_

Un sourire sincère éclaira alors le visage d'Amu et elle se jeta dans les bras de Tadase, des larmes salées dégoulinant sur son visage. _J'ai enfin retrouvé Tadase-kun !_

« Nous y sommes ! S'exclama Kiseki, une note fière dans sa voix. Il s'immobilisa dans les airs et se retourna vers les autres. Sur la façade Ouest du bâtiment, il y a une grille d'aération juste assez Expliqua-t-il d'une mine sérieuse.

\- Oui !.. » Répondirent-ils sans joie.

Dans un même mouvement, ils s'approchèrent de l'immense immeuble moderne qui brillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil et observèrent le logo qui indiquait « ASTREE » avec une certaine fascination inexplicable avant de se diriger vers la gauche. Mais Miki s'attarda un instant en voyant une ombre familière se mouvoir devant le bâtiment.

« Dia ! S'écria Miki en reconnaissant la petite silhouette. Elle se précipita vers son amie, soulagée. Dia releva la tête à ce moment-là et, surprise, recula de quelques pas. Où tu étais passée ? Tu as disparu d'un coup !

\- Désolée, s'excusa immédiatement Dia, la mine sombre. J'avais cru voir quelque chose et je me suis perdue. Elle sembla alors tracassée et jeta des coups d'œils anxieux autour d'elle. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Viens, lui ordonna Miki sans lui répondre, les autres sont là-bas. Elles rattrapèrent tant bien que mal le groupe qui avait déjà commencé à retirer la grille d'aération. Kiseki pense que l'Embryon est ici, soupira l'artiste pour toute explication. D'un geste évasif, elle désigna leur chef, dont le visage s'illumina un instant en apercevant Dia.

\- J-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua Dia d'une voix teintée de crainte. Miki fronça les sourcils de perplexité. Il se fait tard et euh... Elle sembla chercher une autre excuse valable avant de sortir : on aurait senti une aura anormale, non ?

\- Justement, tu ne la sens pas ? Intervint Kiseki, au comble de l'excitation, tandis qu'il regardait Daichi et Ran tirer avec difficulté la grille pour la déloger du mur, sans penser à leur venir en aide.. Cette aura puissante, elle émane du sous-sol ! »

En effet, tous les Charas la percevaient maintenant, c'était une aura puissante en effet, mais aussi douloureusement familière, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à se souvenir d'où venait ce sentiment néfaste. Dia dut acquiescer de mauvaise grâce, et ne rouvrit pas la bouche par la suite, le visage fermé.

Tous arboraient une mine solennelle et ne pipaient mot, comme si une simple parole pourrait faire s'envoler cette aura sur-puissante pour toujours. Même Pepe ne parlait pas, alors qu'elle brûlait d'envie de demander à Ran où était le vendeur de tétines. Miki aurait bien voulu parler, elle aussi, et demander à Dia ce qui n'allait pas, mais la peur tordait son ventre sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Kiseki passa l'ouverture le premier, s'engageant dans ce chemin obscur. Ran le suivit après avoir hésité un instant, et tous finirent par se retrouver en train de ramper dans cet endroit minuscule. Ils se sentirent un peu tous claustrophobes, à ce moment-là. Être là-dedans sans lumière n'était pas la meilleure sensation qu'ils aient vécu.

« J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, songea Miki en continuant d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Et je suis sûre que Dia n'était pas là par hasard. »

Elle percuta alors la personne devant elle – Su – qui poussa un cri étouffé. Kiseki s'était arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lança Miki, brisant enfin le silence pesant.

Le Chara ne répondit pas à sa question, ce qui tordit l'estomac de Miki un peu plus. Elle sentit Su recommencer à avancer et l'imita, la boule au ventre. Soudain, sans s'y attendre, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et dut se stabiliser dans les airs. Elle sentit un air frais lui frapper au visage, et ouvrit les yeux – elles les avaient fermés sans s'en rendre compte.

Une vision d'horreur s'ouvrit sous ses yeux.

Des œufs X.

Par centaines.

Annonçant la fin de la paix.

Et le début de la déchéance.


End file.
